MyMusic: Nightcore
by Tomboygirlygirl14
Summary: Indie hires a new intern who's name is Nightcore...yada yada yada...read, review, follow, favorite. OCtern 2, don't like don't read. I'll have in every 5 chapters an author's note chapter so you guy's could engage and help me work on the story. I'm bad at summaries. Rated T, FineBros own MyMusic and it's properties. Tomboygirlygirl14 out. Peace! :D Romance/Drama
1. Introduction!

_**Hello Tomboys, Girly Girls, and random others. I have yet ANOTHER MyMusic love story. For the people who read my story 'Intern 3'...if you haven't read the 24 chapters, you'll probably not figure out this yet...but I had writer's block for that story...so I ended it in the worst way possible. Twilight style. I know, I SUCK! But...this story is different. I won't give up on this story. Or let it down. Or run around and desert it. But anyways, I have been listening to some Nightcore [It's kinda like chipmunk, but it's also remixed and it has anime pictures. Chipmunk ripped nightcore off.] so, this character is gonna be like that...I'm not gonna spoil anything, but if you read my other nightcore story, before I deleted it, it'll be like that...if not, it's like my usual MyMusic stories. Of course, I'm addicted to getting Intern 2 a girlfriend because he'll NEVER confess his undying love for Scene. He didn't like Techno and he said that he liked Idol, but she slapped him. He liked Loco, but she nearly destroyed the company. He's not gay either. Scene likes Indie and so he'll never confess to her his love. SO...I'm gonna make another stupid story where Intern 2 falls head over heels...or should I say 'Heels Over Head' but he still has a true love: Flowcharts. So... I guess you can say that he loses his love for Flowcharts. Anyways... I have a feeling that Intern 2 will like the new character. SPOILER ALERT: The new person of course is an intern, but she's a SHE. Wait...that EVERY FANFICTION I WROTE. Damn, I'm predictable. Well, I won't screw this one up, or over.**_

_**I need help with a few things. Review the answer to my questions:**_

_**1) What does Canon mean?**_

_**2) What's an OPT?**_

_**3) What's a great song to describe Dubstep's feelings for Techno that's kind of like a Techno/Dubstep vibe? I only know 'Pretty Rave Girl' and that's it.**_

_**4) Who should date Indie and who should date Hip Hop? I say it should be Indol and Scip Hop, but I got a complaint from Whenthebirdies that said 'I don't like Indol, make it Scindie' on my story 'Intern 3' so I need help with that.**_

_**Thank you for your participation and your reading my fanfiction. I appreciate your reviews and I also think you guy's are FUDGING AWESOMEZ! **_

_**Hugz, Tomboygirlygirl14 :D**_


	2. Chapter 1

Everyone was working, as usual. But today was different, the new intern was coming over that day. A re-cap from last season: Metal's wife, Tina, is pregnant. Indie turned Loco Uno, his ex girlfriend, into a huge rat. Idol, Hip Hop, Techno, Dubstep, and Metal were called posers...well, Hip Hop confessed himself. Scene saved Indie's life. Intern 2 was pedaling the backup generator. And the building burned down for the third time that season.

_*Theme song/Opening credits come up*_

Intern 2 and Scene are at their desk. The front door opened to show a pale girl with long, blue hair, blue eyes, and a blue shirt with black skinny jeans walk in. She asked "Is this MyMusic?" Intern 2 ignored it, but seemed a bit confused about the voice. Scene stood up and said "Yes! Hi hi hi WELCOME!" She walked over to the girl and said "OMG! You look like Hatsune Miku from Vocaloids!" Indie and Idol walked up and Indie said "Nightcore, you're late. That's not starting off on the right culkin." She said "Sorry, I had to sign some release forms for the cameras and I literally had to walk a mile because some weirdo hipster parked their custom fix-gear in my parking spot. Did you just say culkin? Like the three culkin brothers?" Indie said "Yes. Well, this is Idol. Social media guru." Idol said "You look so cute, are you kinda like a juggalo or something?" Nightcore said "No...I'm a nightcorer. I wear colorful wigs and contacts and dress like an anime character." Intern 2 tried not to look and Indie said "Well, we should have a meeting."

"Everyone, this is Nightcore, our new technology intern." Indie proclaimed in front of the MyMusic staff. Intern 2 didn't look at the new intern, but just stared at the table. Everyone took notice and Nightcore asked "Is he okay? He looks...spaced out." Indie yelled "Intern 2!" Intern 2 looked up and saw Nightcore. Indie said "Intern 2, focus." Intern 2 snapped back into reality and said "Sorry Indie." Indie said "Shut up Intern 2." Scene, Techno, Dubstep, and Hip Hop kept asking Nightcore about what she was like, which she answered greatly. Techno said "Wow, you are so PLUR!" Hip Hop said "I agree, watching a lot of Anime growing up and living in Japan for two years creating anime and commercials seems like great technology practice." Scene said "I can't believe she worked with Fallout Boy when they reunited!" Nightcore said "Well, just their video 'Light 'Em Up' it was pretty cool to film though." Indie said "Okay, so Nightcore will be sharing an office with Techno and Dubstep, since I have no other place for her." Everyone left the meeting, making everyone run to talk to Nightcore.

* * *

Nightcore: *Shows her name is Nightcore, New Intern, Favorite song: 'Nightcore- Never Had A Dream Come True'* "First confessional, wow. Well, I like everyone so far. Techno, Dubstep, Hip Hop, and Scene are now my 'posse', Metal is really rad, Idol and Indie are pretty awesome too. Intern 2 is kinda weird. He didn't look at me until Indie yelled at him. He was kinda fixated on me, I think he's into me or something. I know he might have something he's trying to not see from me, yet he wants to. MyMusic is pretty cool."

Intern 2: *Smiling* "I don't really know why, but Nightcore is more than I expected. She's really smart and has a bit of talent. She also really looks good with blue hair." *Realizes what he said and goes into shock* "Don't tell her I said that! Don't Don't Don't!"

* * *

Nightcore was under the stairs, she was on her phone, a Samsung Galaxy S4. Intern 2 went to copy papers to find her. He ignored her and went to copying. She looked up and asked "You know that you tie, your shirt, your pants, and your shoes don't match right?" He looked over himself and asked "What's wrong with it?" She said "Well, you have black shoes, light brown khakis, a blue-plaid button-up, and a red tie. Red and blue don't really go together, the light brown sets it off, and the shoes...well, they're fine. If you wore black pants, and a navy blazer with a white shirt and a black tie, it would work out perfectly. You might share the same outfit as Slenderman, but it's still an outfit." He said "Okay, well it's kinda weird that you're under there." She said "I like to hide. I'm a hider. If you knew me, you'd know it'll be hard to actually find me. Both metaphorically and truly." He said "Well, I found you right there. I actually saw your foot on my way over here." She said "I gotta work on that." He nodded and said "Well, it's kinda funny that I found you. Maybe we can go for coffee. We'll see each other around the office, so it'd be cool to learn a but about you." She said "Okay, maybe tomorrow morning we could go get coffee." She stood up and left.


	3. Chapter 2

_**A/N: So...Nightcore was invited to coffee huh? WELL...I have to say, Intern 2 you sly dog you! I'm kidding, but seriously...he must really think he can get away with it...think again Intern 2...think again...  
**_

* * *

Intern 2 and Nightcore were talking, it was mid-afternoon. Nightcore was wearing a pink wig, pink contacts, and a red shirt. Intern 2 asked "How come you always wear colored contacts, wigs, and something to match?" She said "It's fun, plus if you wear a different color every day, it can show your mood." He looked confused and she said "I made up my own moods. Pink and red are exited or happy. Blue is whatever. Green is luck. Yellow and orange are sad, and the rest of the colors are just colors." He said "Wow, you are really coordinated with your colors." She said "Yep! I have a special system where if I feel a different emotion, I end up changing my color." He asked "How?" She said "It's simple. I just Blink 182." He looked confused and she said "It's a joke. I just change my color rules."

He said "Okay. Wait...you like Blink 182?" She said "It's one of the few bands that I like without the nightcore." He asked "Any others?" She said "Fallout Boy, Panic! At The Disco, My Chemical Romance, and the last one is very embarrassing." He said "No, tell me. I won't laugh." She looked around and whispered "Rick Astley, it's just that he's a really great singer." He said "Weird, that's my favorite song." She said "Okay, that's kinda weird. Well I also like All American Rejects. Those are my only exceptions." He said "I'll keep your 'Dirty Little Secret'" She laughed and said "That was funny." He said "I never mean to make jokes, I don't know what came over me." She said "Well, who knows, maybe sometimes things happen and nobody knows why." She looked at Intern 2 with a sweet smile and he looked away. He said "Nightcore, I gotta get back to work. It was nice talking to you." She said "Oh. Okay, nice talking to you too."

* * *

Nightcore: "I ALMOST broke Intern 2. I know he likes White post-it's so I'll get him some. Or I could get him colorful ones and bleach most of the color out! That way he has a pop of color whenever he needs to remember something! OOH! I hope he likes the ones I already did. I took EVERY color of post-it's and bleached them down half way and I did a pattern. I did it by both style of color, and alphabetical coloring order. That's when you take the alphabetical order of the names of colors."

Intern 2: "I think Nightcore is trying to get me to fall for her. But if she wanted that t happen, she would have to get colored post-it's, bleach them half way, and organize them by style of color and by alphabetical order of color. I hate to admit it, but she's right, I do need some color in my life." *sighs* "She's really pretty..." *Looks at camera after realizing what was said* "Don't tell Nightcore I said that!"

* * *

Nightcore was on her laptop, hiding under the stairs. Intern 2 went back there to copy papers, not knowing she was sitting right there. She watched and soon said "I guess you like to copy papers." He jumped and turned around. She waved and said "Didn't mean to scare you." He said "I didn't see you, you really are good at hiding." She said "I used to know Bigfoot before I moved to Florida for a month. Let's just say, hiding from the Miami cops is TOTALLY easy." He asked "What!?" She said "I'm kidding. It's way too easy. I hid a hobo for most of the month before the police finally gave up and said he died." He said "Cheery." She said "You don't know the half of it. He died the next day and the police buried him in a prison courtyard." He said "Jeez."

She said "And after that I went and bought a backpack FULL of colorful thin point sharpies!" He asked "What did you do with them?" She said "I have them at my house. I could bring them sometime if you want. I have WAY too many colors to count. But I can organize them according to color genre." He said "That's what I like to do with sharpies, then I give away all the colorful one's to Scene and keep the black ones." She said "That's not the point. The point is is that you have to be COLORFUL!" He said "But I like to be bland. I mean, I like the color beige." She said "I like the color neon light pink and neon light blue." He said "Well, that's colorful." She said "It's not just colorful, but they remind me of my friend. She's got a brother who's all bland and boring, yet he's just three years older than me since I'm twenty-two. She's all into nightcore, but she's also into the lame, boring music too." He said "That sounds like MY sister, well my second youngest. I'm the only boy in the family since I have one older sister and three younger sisters." She said "That sounds like my friends brother." He said "That's kinda freaky." She shrugged and walked off. He smiled and muttered "But it's also really intriguing."


	4. Chapter 3

Intern 2 was typing on his computer, it was early so he was alone. Nightcore ran in and sat on the floor. She was wearing a purple wig, purple contacts, and a dark-blue shirt. The rest of her get-up was the same it had been for the past two days. He asked "Are you okay?" She shook her head and stood up. She walked away and he went to follow her. He realized she disappeared, so he went to look under the stairs. She sat there, looking at some texts. She had tears falling down her cheeks. He sat next to her. She said "Leave me alone Intern 2. You should get to work." He looked at her phone and saw a lot of texts. He asked "Who's that?" She said "Mike? He's my boyfriend. We don't see each other much. He's in New York doing a suburb band thing." He said "Oh, well you know if you're ever worried about him. You know another guy who can help." She said "Yeah, I do know someone. Maybe if I ever suspect anything, I'll talk to him." He said "Really. Well... you must be really nice to-" She cut him off, while continuing "I mean, I can tell Dubstep anything." He said "Yeah, Dubstep." He got up and left.

* * *

Intern 2: *Saddened and shocked* "She has a boyfriend, and she thought I was talking about Dubstep. When I said 'You know another guy who can help.' I meant ME! THIS guy! Not Dubstep, he always get's the girls! What if Nightcore is planning on breaking UP with her boyfriend for Dubstep? I really hate when life screws you over." *Lowers head sadly*

Nightcore: *Depressed* "I had a feeling that would happen. I didn't know he meant HIMSELF! He must feel really stupid. It's just an off day for me. I broke up with Mike, Intern 2 drops a hint that he likes me, and I TOTALLY ignore it and say Dubstep's name. I want to tell Intern 2 that he's the only person I really want to talk to. If he loses sight of me, then I'll be invisible." *Sighs* "I'll be invisible again, I'll be that colorful girl in the background again. I'll be the true person behind the genius. I'll be the single girl hiding under the stairs while the real me hides inside. I'll be the old me."

* * *

Intern 2 was at his desk. He heard some slow steps and a slamming door. He turned and saw that the supply closet door was a tiny bit open. The door closed tighter and he walked toward it. He heard a bit of a muffled sound as it became a bit louder. He was soon directly in front of the door, as he heard a muffled cry. He opened the door and saw Nightcore, she was curled up on the floor crying. He sat next to her and asked "You okay?" She shook her head and he said "Nightcore, you can tell me anything. I'm here for you." She nodded, he said "This is where you tell me why you're crying." She said "You wouldn't understand if it meant going to protect the rats." He said "I might understand." She said "Mike's always with his band, so I broke up with him. He's okay with it, but I like a guy. He doesn't know I like him though. Nobody understands him either."

He said "Well, you can just tell him. Who knows, he might like you back." She said "No, y- I mean he might not really like me like that." He said "But what if I say I know someone who likes you a lot. They're one of the only single guy's here." She said "Dubstep likes Techno...so Hip Hop?" He shook his head and said "It's someone close to you." She lowered her head and said "Intern 2...I...I don't know what to say." He said "Well, you can just tell me who you like. Save me the heartache." She looked up and said "Well, I could tell you, but I'd rather show you." She put a hand on his face and kissed his cheek. They heard a voice say "OMG! You two are WAAAY cuter than puppies re-creating Nyan Cat!" Nightcore and Intern 2 looked up to see a very happy Scene. Intern 2 said "We should go to work." Nightcore said "Yep!" They got up and went to their designated office areas.


	5. Update 1

_**Hello fans, I have decided that the author's note should be every FIVE chapters. So...it's been a bit of awhile since I last updated. It's INDEPENDENCE DAY! I don't care though. I'm full-blood American, except for the Canadian in me. Other than that, it's America's birthday. I really just want to sit and write Fan fiction, like I always do. SO...these A/N's will be called 'UPDATES' they will have a number, this is UPDATE #1. If you want to skip these, fine. BUT you'll miss out on the main reason why I'm wr-  
**_

_**No, don't skip this. No no no no!**_

_**So...here are my questions for you for now:**_

_**1) Scindie or Indol? I need to know!**_

_**2) Is Nightcore gonna fully confess her feelings towards Intern 2 or not?**_

_**3) Is Nightcore a POSER!?**_

_**4) Does Techno have feelings towards Intern 2, or Dubstep?**_

_**5) Will Nightcore lose something and fall into the arms of Dubstep?  
**_

_**This has been all for the first MyMusic Update. Rate, Review, Follow, and Favorite.**_

_**Hugz,**_

_**Tomboygirlygirl14 :D**_


	6. Chapter 4

Nightcore was staring at Intern 2 behind the piano with the shark head on it. Rayna had joined too, since she still had a few feelings for Intern 2 as well. Intern 2 left for a bit and they both said "He's so dreamy." They heard the other and went to confront the other. Rayna said "Back off, he's mine!" Nightcore said "You do notice that he's twenty five right? He's ten years older than you. That's babysitting." Rayna said "Did you have a stylist/nutritionist/astrologer? No, I don't think so. He wants a girl who knows how to act." Nightcore said "He also wants a girl who's appropriate for his age. Haven't you noticed that I'm twenty two." Rayna said "Well, I know he wants me!" Nightcore pushed Rayna and tackled her. Metal saw and yelled "What the hell Nightcore!?" Rayna pushed Nightcore and started attacking her, scratching her and punching her in the throat. Metal grabbed the thrashing Rayna who was screaming. Nightcore slowly crawled off and went under the stairs.

Nightcore was hidden under the stairs, crying. She didn't want to re-live high school. How everyone had everyone else, and she was alone. How they called her 'freak' and 'weirdo' and once 'psychopath'. She remembered how her mom tried to say that she was a great person, and then ignored her for a business call. Nightcore moved to Japan and worked in Vocaloids. She was the only American in a Japanese school. She was finally moved to South Africa, where she was told to go back to 'pale city' by all the kids there. She moved to Florida to hate it. She got back to California to nearly die in the hands of a fifteen-year-old. She didn't care anymore. She just wanted to be alone. She had always been alone. She sat there, letting all the tears fall without any way of hiding, she covered her face and hid.

She felt a hand on her back and someone ask "Bmm wub?" She said "I'm fine." She looked at the pale ginger boy. He was similar to her, except she had on a green wig. He said in English "I just wanted to make sure. I saw Rayna trying to claw your face off. Techno is worried too. She's making sure that your place is comfy enough for you." She said "Thanks Dubstep." He hugged her and said "Bmm wub bzzap pmm wub." She stood up and they walked to their office. Intern 2 saw Dubstep's arm around Nightcore and he looked away.

* * *

Intern 2: *Hurt face* "Dubstep likes Nightcore, and she must like him back...I knew she was faking. I just didn't want to know it."

Nightcore: "Dubstep's a nice friend, he keeps texting me about how he can get Techno. I know he's into her. He always has. Techno likes him back too. It's really noticeable." *Smiles* "I wonder what Intern 2 thinks."

* * *

Nightcore had her hood on her green hoodie up. She walked under the stairs and hid. She covered her face with her knees, keeping people from seeing her red face covered with tears. Intern 2 saw Nightcore and followed her. He saw her crying and he sat next to her. She didn't notice. He accidentally let a tear or two fall. She didn't hear or see him. He put his hand on her shoulder and she said "Leave me alone." He took his hand off and said "Sorry, I just wanted to help." She lifted her head and wiped some tears from her face with her jacket sleeve. She asked "Why do you want to help?" He said "Because. I l-like to help my friends." He nearly said that he liked her. She looked at him with her red eyes and green contacts. She hugged him and said "Thanks Intern 2." He said "No problem Nightcore."

He looked at her and she asked "Were you crying?" He said "No." She wiped a tear from his eye and said "It's okay Intern 2." She smiled and said "It's not like that Hatsune Miku cover by Yv2." He asked "What's that?" She said "The Yv2 cover. It's about a boy who writes poems to a girl for fifteen years, exclaiming his love. In real life, he's going into success and the girl's been dead the entire time he's written the poems. He ends up getting amnesia and finally remembers that she's dead in the fifteenth year. He continues to write the poems though." He said "Wow, that's weird." She nodded and said "Well you should get back to work." He asked "Why were you crying in the first place?" She turned away and said "I don't want to talk about it." He said "Well, if you need anything, I'm just at the interns desk." She said "Actually, it might rain tonight. Maybe you could drive me home." He said "Sure." She smiled and said "Thanks." He got up and left.

After work, Intern 2 and Nightcore were getting their things ready to leave. She asked "You know what I don't get? Muffins are healthy, yet cupcakes aren't. Why is that?" He said "Because muffins have fruit and grains in them, while cupcakes are sugar and artificial colors and flavors." She said "Yeah, but they both cook the same. In a little cup. Shouldn't muffins be called 'fruit cupcakes' or 'grain cupcakes' if they're fruit and grains?" He said "You do make a point." She nodded and said "Yeah." He said "Well, we should get you home." She said "My house is just a few minutes from here. Towards Target, the old apartment building with the creepy man who keeps asking everyone for something to chug." He said "Oh that place. I pass there everyday to get here." She nodded and said "It's a weird place to live, but it's great for $124 rent a month."


	7. Chapter 5

Nightcore was on her laptop, she was smiling and humming. Intern 2 ignored it, as he did with Scene. Scene walked in and said "Good morning everybody!" She sat Nightcore on her laptop and saw what she was doing. She said "Nightcore! I didn't know you pl-" Nightcore jumped up and covered Scene's mouth. Intern 2 looked up and Nightcore said "Shh. Don't say another word about it Scene." Scene nodded and Nightcore let go of her mouth. Scene said "Well, I guess I'll do it myself." She got on her laptop and got onto her Avatars. She walked up to Nightcore's vacant laptop and grabbed it. She typed something in the Avatars search box and made a friend request. Intern 2 watched and Nightcore's laptop beeped. Nightcore said "Scene!" as she grabbed her laptop. She walked away and Scene said "Yay! She accepted!" Intern 2 asked "Nightcore has Avatars too?" Scene nodded and Nightcore yelled "SCENE!" Scene jumped up and ran. Intern 2 looked at Scene's laptop and went to visit Nightcore's Avatars.

Nightcore said "Intern 2, if you want to see my Avatars, you can see them on my laptop." He closed Scene's laptop and went towards Nightcore. She said "I have five avatars." She pointed to two cat's. Both were blonde's. One was a girl and the other was a boy. She said "That's Ren and Len. Twins." She pointed to a fox with blue hair and said "That's Miku, full name Hatsune Miku." She pointed to two humans. One had long, blue-black hair. She said "That's Coreia." She pointed to the other, who had light brown hair. She said "That's Night Owl. He was originally an Owl, but I changed him." He said "At least you don't have as many Avatars as Scene had." Nightcore, without thinking asked "You mean when Scene said 4-*censor* without thinking?" He said "Like what you just did right then." The lights went off and they came on the TV. "Attention MyMusic. Nightcore will pay. You guy's are alone huh?" They nodded and said "Well...bye then. Nightcore will die." The TV turned off and the lights went back on again. Nightcore said "I'm screwed." Intern 2 nodded and said "Well, they'll take your avatars. That's it really." Nightcore clutched her laptop and yelled "NOT MY BABIES!" She ran under the stairs and Intern 2 looked at the camera, shaking his head.

* * *

Intern 2: "She's gonna lose her Avatars like Scene. She also freaked out about it. I hope she doesn't do what Scene did." *Sighs* "It's scary when she's crying. I don't want to have her become emo like Scene."

Nightcore: "I don't want my Avatars to die! Ren, Len, and Hatsune Miku are my vocaloids. Coreia is me. Night Owl is actually Intern 2, and if his Avatar dies, I technically die! I better write something like this down."

* * *

_A few days later...  
_

Nightcore was laying in an open casket. Everyone, including her, was wearing black. She had on a yellow wig that had lots of black in it. Everyone looked at her. She opened her eyes and said "This is just weird. Are you guys just going to stare at me until they come and kill me?" Everyone nodded. She said "Well, I'd better get up since I'm gonna die." Indie said "Oh, and you'll be replaced by Emo." An emo-type walked in and said "Hey." Nightcore said "Nightcore isn't EMO!" Just then, 4-*censor* came and said "Let the killing commence!"

Her avatars came up and they started killing. Ren and Len were electrocuted, Hatsune Miku was forced to listen to Daughtry until her head exploded. They stabbed Coreia to death. Nightcore said "No...no..." They chain-sawed Night Owl. She screamed "NO!" As she fell into the coffin. Emo said "Whatever, I'm gonna jump off the roof. She left, and committed suicide. [Emo: 1990-2013 Will be missed] Idol said "Nightcore, you dead?" Nightcore sat up in her coffin. She was in a grey tee-shirt and she wore a brown wig. She said dully "No, I'm fine." Intern 2 sighed and Scene asked "Was that how I was?" Intern 2 said "Sadly, yes."

Nightcore was helped out of the coffin, she said "This is boring." Idol said "Jeez girl. You need a makeover!" She pushed her into the bathroom. A few minutes later, Idol came out and said "Perfect!" Nightcore came out in a light-blue dress and a dirty-blonde wig. She had the most perfect make-up and she was smiling. She said "This is SO PERFECT!" They started to squeal and Metal said "Oh god." Rayna came in and started squealing too. Intern 2 said "THis is going to be a long week." Scene asked "Was that how Idol and I were?" Everyone yelled "YES!"


	8. Chapter 6

Idol: "I didn't know that Nightcore was like me with nightcore songs. She really likes JB and Nicki Minaj. I really like her a lot! She's my newest BFF!"

* * *

Idol and Nightcore were at Idol's desk. They were singing Nicki Minaj's 'Pound The Alarm' "Oh-Oh-Oh. Come fill my glass up a little Mo-ore. We 'bout to get up and burn this flo-oor. You we gettin' hotter and hotter. Sexy and hotter let's shut it down!" Idol and Nightcore laughed. Idol said "I just want to take your voice and Ursula it for my own!" Nightcore said "Same for you!" They started squealing and jumping up and down. Rayna came and did that with them. Metal yelled "Will you three QUIT!" Nightcore said "Sorry Metal, It's just that we're all so MAINSTREAM!" Metal said "How about we film 'The Mosh' okay!" They all nodded.

_A few minutes after shooting 'The Mosh'_

* * *

Metal: "I don't know WHAT happened, but one minute I'm talking to Idol-Nightcore, and she then starts saying how Metallica USED to be cool, then it became non-metal. She became Metal Core!"

* * *

Metal and Nightcore were chugging Apple Juice. Nightcore, with a metal-head styled black wig, threw the juice box onto the ground and said "Done!" Metal said "Awesome!" She grabbed a 7-Up and said "Let's go WILD!" They started chugging that too. Metal burped and Nightcore burped louder. Metal said "That was SO METAL!" She took her empty can and crushed it against her head. He said "Now, let's THRASH!" Intern 2 watched them as they were being Metal-heads. Nightcore said "Well, that was EPIC! Like a Dragon eating the SUN!" Metal said "SO METAL!" They head-bumped. Nightcore and Metal held their fore-heads. Metal said "Never do that again." Nightcore said "Agreed." Techno and Dubstep came by raving and Nightcore watched them. Metal said "Go ahead and hang with them." Nightcore ran off.

Nightcore was soon in a purple wig, and all purple and glittery clothes. She was covered in glow things and her eyebrows had purple diamonds on them. Sadly, she only spoke in Japanese. Techno had to translate everything she said. Nightcore and Techno were walking together. Nightcore spoke and Techno said "I feel you. Radio mixes need to be 24 hours longer than usual." Nightcore spoke again and Techno said "Yeah! We need you to become Dubstep now! You'll still wear this though." She nodded and left. She tripped over something and shouted in Japanese. She was in front of the interns desk and Intern 2 asked "Pardon?" She looked at him and said "Whatever, PLUR!" She skipped off and Intern 2 turned to the camera and shook his head.

* * *

Intern 2: "She's been Idol, Metal, and Techno. She's gonna go to Dubstep and then it's unpredictable. Maybe Scene and Hip Hop. God if she becomes Indie...or me...it'll be terrible."

* * *

Dubstep and Nightcore were wubbing and dubbing together. Listening to Skrillex of course. Techno was with them, since she was part dubstep. They all were raving together. Nightcore asked "Bmm wub wub fzz bppz?" Dubstep said "Fzz wububub bmm wub!" Of course, it was a question about Intern 2. Translated: Nightcore asked "Does Intern 2 like Dubstep, like a tiny bit?" Dubstep replied "Not really, he'll listen to it once in a while but not much." Satan pooped in and said "Hey Nightcore, I heard you've been through personality changes. So. BE BAD!" Nightcore followed Satan, she was now in a red dress and a dark brown wig.

Intern 2 watched as Satan and Nightcore were tricking others to do the wrong thing. He knew that the real Nightcore was an angel, not a demon. Satan got bored and shipped her off to Scene, who changed her immediately. Having her wear a rainbow wig, wear all black, eyeliner, and listening to Nyan Cat. They both cried together at two pm.

After that, Nightcore became Hip Hop for awhile. She then left. Indie saw her as...a hipster...and took her in as his new GF, breaking Scene's heart.


	9. Chapter 7

Indie: "Nightcore has become the best personality I have encountered. After those guys did that, she has been helping me win Scene over."

* * *

Nightcore and Indie were listening to Vinyl, like any hipster would do. Indie asked "So, you want to get Intern 2 and I want to get Scene." Nightcore said "This may be real mainstream to gossip, so I'll do it ironically. Scene likes you back. It's really noticeable." Indie said "Okay. How about you try to annoy Intern 2. In the most ironic way possible." Nightcore left, and Scene came in shortly after.

Intern 2 looked up and went back to his computer. He looked back at Nightcore and said "Oh God!" She said "Ugh. I hate these stupid hipster glasses!" She took them off and said "But they are stylish." She shrugged and put them on the Triceratops on Scene;s desk. She also put the scarf on it too. She sat next to Intern 2 and asked "What are you doing?" He said "I'm working." She said "That's interesting." She said "You made a small mistake there." He looked at it and said "Wow, you're good. Maybe I can finish it and you can proofread it." She said "Okay." She left for a minute and came back. She was now in a normal dress and a blazer. She wore a tie that matched. He looked at her and said "Wow." She blushed and he said "That's not...what I expected at all." She shrugged and said "Well, it's the main thing to do. When I was Idol, Metal, Techno, Dubstep, Satan, Scene, Hip Hop, and Indie, I wasn't my real self. Nightcore is just a sped up and remixed version of you."

He said "That's real deep and poetic. But seriously, I'm boring. You don't want to be like me." She said "I don't care. I'll be like you. It doesn't matter to me." He asked "You aren't gonna give up on this, are you?" She said "I won every debate tournament I was in all through High School." He said "Yeah, I'll cave in." She said "Well Intern 2, that's real good of you." He said "Not really." She said "Well, maybe you won't make any grammatical errors while typing." He said "Maybe." She shrugged, making him smile. She smiled and he asked "You're real nice, you know that right?" She nodded and said "My dad always said if you are nice it'll be what many people would remember you by." He said "That's a smart saying." She said "Yeah, he was a nice man." She nodded as she looked up. She said "Well, I'm gonna go look at some things." He said "Bye." and she walked off.

* * *

Intern 2: "It was nice to have someone like me. Sadly it didn't last. She went all droopy and emo again. If only I could show her my true feelings. Yet she might reject them. I just wish I knew the answer." *Rat protector runs in, holding something.* RP: "For you from Nightcore." *Runs away screaming.*

Emo Nightcore: "I don't understand why nobody understands that it's all over for me. Intern 2 now has the note the rat protector gave him. If he doesn't understand it, it's all over."

* * *

Intern 2 saw Nightcore under the stairs, she was reading a book. He had a iPad mini in his hand. He said "Hey Nightcore." She said blandly "Hi." He said "You know, I noticed you haven't been yourself." She looked at him, her pale face plain and simple. He sat next to her and said "I know your Avatars were killed, so I made you these." He handed her the iPad, on it was Night Owl and Coreia. Night Owl handed Coreia a bouquet of white roses and they turned pink in her hands. Nightcore became herself again. She said "This is AWESOME! Way better than any vocaloid remix EVER!" She hugged him and said "You're the BEST!" He said "I really don't try." She said "You must have." She got up and went to leave. She came back and kissed him on the cheek before leaving. He turned bright red as he touched the spot she kissed. He whispered "Wow."

* * *

Intern 2: *Holds up letter* "Nightcore wrote this. It's really sweet and kind. I didn't know she felt like that about me."

Note: Intern 2, I don't really know how to explain this, but Ive liked you for awhile. You're real sweet, smart, and well...pretty adorable.

I hope you can be a tiny bit more than my friend. If you want.

Hugz, Nightcore. *The bottom had an anime picture of Night Owl and Coreia. Coreia held a bouquet of pink roses, which one of them was white.*

Nightcore: "Intern 2 is real kind to give me avatars again. Ooh! I hope he likes me back! It'll be like Scene and Indie if he did!"

Scene: "Intern 2 was really nice to give Nightcore her avatars back. Indie did the same for me too. OOH! Speaking of Indie, he wants to date me! Yay!"


	10. Update 2

_**Hey, so...Nightcore faced the wrath of 4-*censor* Now you know NOT to mess with idiots. Intern 2 learned that Nightcore really does like him, and she has a small feeling that he really likes her. More than he said. She doesn't believe it still, they kinda dropped it when Scene found them in the supply closet. O_o  
**_

_**Questions for the next chapters:**_

_**1) Will Nightcore finally show everyone her real eye and hair color?**_

_**2) Will Techno and Dubstep spill the truth about Nightcore?**_

_**3) What kind of weird shenanigans will happen when Intern 2 get's a 'visitor'? **_

_**4) Will Intern 2 finally grow a pair and ask Nightcore out!?**_

_**5) Will Indie and Scene start dating!? And have it an open-book relationship!?**_

_**Answer and all will be revealed. If you REALLY want a plot twist...ask your own questions. As always: Follow, Favorite, Rate, and REVIEW!**_

_**Hugz, Tomboygirlygirl14 :D**_


	11. Chapter 8

Nightcore: "I really hope Intern 2 notices me. As you can see from my white wig and my light blue contacts. I am determined!" *Blushes* "I'm still in his trance from him giving me new avatars!"

Intern 2: "I think I might ask Nightcore out. If I don't chicken out again." *sighs* "I'm gonna chicken out again. Luckily, she won't know because I mutter and just speak in gibberish when I'm really nervous!" *groans* "Who am I kidding? She's not gonna want me. Well, she technically DOES but she wouldn't want me after I ask her out and fail to even actually ask."

* * *

Nightcore was sitting under the stairs. She, for once, was wearing a blouse and a skirt. Intern 2 went towards there and said "Hey." She looked up and said "Hey." He sat next to her and said "Nightcore, I want to ask you something." She said "Yeah." She was starting to smile. He said "Do you ahfjalhjdsahfjksanfkl?" He turned real red and she asked "What?" He looked away and said "Nevermind, it's pretty stupid." She said "No, I want to hear what you have to say." She touched his hand, making his face not as red as it was. He asked "Maybe we can...if you want..." She said "Just spit it out."

He sputtered "You wanna go out sometime?"He closed his eyes tight and she said "You don't have to do that Intern 2. Luckily, I'll accept your offer." He looked at her and sighed. She asked "Now, was it that hard?" He said "Pretty much yes." she giggled and said "Well, it's really not that big of a deal...well, maybe it is..." She turned away and he pulled her face back. He said "Friday night? Dinner?" She nodded and he left. She smiled and sighed. She closed her eyes and opened them again, sighing out "Intern 2"

* * *

Intern 2: "Yes! I finally asked her out! Now all I have to do is go on the actual date..." *facepalm* "I forgot that part. What if something happens!? Will she lose interest in me? God, I'm gonna die."

Nightcore: *Dancing* "He asked me out! He asked me out!" *Singing awesomely* "He asked me out. He didn't chicken out!" *blushes* "Sorry."

* * *

Intern 2 was typing on his computer. He was smiling. Indie walked up and said "Don't smile Intern 2." He looked at Scene and asked her "Why IS he smiling?" She said "He asked Nightcore out and she said yes." He said "I didn't know Intern 2 had the balls to do that." Scene nodded and everyone overheard. Except for Techno, Nightcore, and Dubstep. Idol, being Idol, blogged about it. Hip Hop talked to Intern 2 about it. Metal just said "Say what? Say What? What?! Say WHAT!? WHAAAT!? SAY WHAAATTT!? WHAAATTT! SAY WHAAATTT!"

Nightcore walked out of her office to find everyone staring at her. Techno and Dubstep followed to just be told by Idol what happened. Nightcore asked "Why are you staring at me?" Nobody answered and Intern 2's face grew red. Nightcore pointed and said "Look...Bigfoot!" Everyone turned to see Bigfoot. They turned back and Nightcore was gone. Idol asked "Where did she go?" Everyone shrugged and they started to go frantic and search for her. She wasn't in her office, or the conference room, or the recording studio, or in the supply closet, or Indie's office, or under the stairs, and the rat protector hadn't seen her down in the basement. She wasn't in either the bathroom or the break room.

Intern 2 said "Wow, she was right. It is VERY hard to find her." Scene said "Maybe she went home." Everyone nodded and Intern 2 went to under the stairs. He said "I found her!" They all looked over there and he said "She's behind the filing cabinets behind Scarf-man." An orange hit him and he said "That's not cool." Scarf-man tackled him and Intern 2 said "She's not in a good mood." Everyone left and Intern 2 asked "Isn't anyone gonna help me?" Nightcore got Scarf-man off of him and said "You can get up off the floor now." He stood up and asked "Why did you run and hide when everyone was distracted?" She said "I don't like to be stared at." He said "Nobody does. Yet Idol actually does. But why would you hide?" She said "I have a very complicated back story. If you even KNEW my secret...well nobody would leave me alone." He said "Well, we still have our date Friday." She nodded and said "Yep."


	12. Chapter 9

Intern 2 was typing on his computer. Scene came in and asked "Where's Nightcore?" He pointed towards the stairs and Scene left. Scene found Nightcore, who was wearing a blonde wig and light blue clothes. Scene asked "So...how was your date on Friday!?" Nightcore said "Sit down and I'll tell you the story." Scene sat down and Nightcore said "SO , he took me to Ruby Tuesday for dinner. Then we walked around an area that looked like Little Italy in New York. We went to a large fountain where we just talked. He held my hand for a minute before realizing that he was holding my hand and retreating. He took me home where we had our almost first kiss." Scene said "OOH! That sounds CUTE!"

Meanwhile: Metal had come in and started talking to Intern 2. "Wait...you ALMOST kissed her? Dude!" Intern 2 said "Sorry Metal, I don't always kiss someone on a first date...well...never actually. Metal, I'm not like you. I won't kiss a girl and end up getting her pregnant." Metal shrugged and said "Well, you kinda chickened out on a full relationship starter." Intern 2 said "Well I WAS gonna kiss her, but her phone rang. She did kiss me on the cheek." Metal whistled and said "Wow, she definitely likes you a lot." Intern 2 said "I know, isn't it great." He smiled and Metal said "Looks like someone has a crush." Intern 2 blushed and nodded.

Scene bounced over and Metal said "Well later Intern 2." He left and Scene said "I heard about your almost-kiss from Nightcore. It sounded almost CUTE!" He asked "Does EVERYONE know about Nightcore and my date Friday night?" Techno and Dubstep walked in and Dubstep said "Bmm wububub bmm wub tmm wub." Techno said "I know right Dubstep, Dubstep said 'I still can't believe Nightcore went out with Intern 2.'" Hip Hop walked in and said "Nightcore! Poke-balls!" Nightcore ran in and grabbed a Poke-ball. She said "From watching a lot of Mad on cartoon network. 'Sir, we got their balls! Stop LAUGHING!'" Her and Hip Hop started laughing as they retreated to their nerd-land. They over-heard Hip Hop ask "Did you like your date with Intern 2?" Intern 2 groaned loudly and Idol walked in. She said "I still can't believe Nightcore and Intern 2 went out. I gotta tweet about this! And I'll post this on the company Facebook page!"

* * *

Intern 2: "Since WHEN did everyone start to get interested in MY life?!"

Nightcore: "Intern 2 is REALLY sweet. I don't know why everyone is asking how my date was. The truth was it was sweet and romantic and it could make a person vomit if they heard how sweet and romantic it was." *sighs lovingly* "I just wish he kissed me...that would make it SUPER lovey-dovey."

* * *

Intern 2 was typing, he was bored. Everyone was talking to everyone else about his and Nightcore's date. Nightcore was out to lunch with one of her friends. She ran in, cameras were flashing everywhere behind her. She covered the door, panting. Intern 2 looked at her and asked "Are you okay?" Indie came out of his office and said "You gotta watch the news."

*Newsy News with News Newserman*

"The top story. Have we found Nightcoreia, the creator of Nightcore, HERE in Las Angeles? We found her while she was on her way towards MyMusic, just to see her cover her face and run inside. Seems like a girl still in hiding is a girl not wanting to be re-discovered."

Everyone looked towards Nightcore, who was gone. Techno and Dubstep started freaking out. "Nightcoreia was our office mate!" They went into their office to rave about it. Everyone started talking about how they didn't know that Nightcore actually invented Nightcore. Intern 2 snuck away to find Nightcore under the stairs. He sat next to her and said "That's a pretty big secret Night." She looked at him and said "It's too big for me to actually handle. Which is why I moved to Florida. I hid there for awhile and left to re-start my life here." He sat next to her and said "Well, I don't really care if you're a serial killer or an old pop sensation. I just care about you. For being you." She smiled and said "Thanks Intern 2, you're really sweet." He hugged her and said "I try." She looked up at him with big purple eyes. He touched her face and without hesitation, pressed his lips against hers. It wasn't that long of a kiss, just a small peck. She said "Metal was right, you are a great kisser." He chuckled and she smiled. She poked his nose and said "Boop." He asked "Since when did you start acting like a little kid?" She said "Ever since I met you." He rolled his eyes and they heard someone say "Awww! That's so sweet." They turned and saw Scene, Idol, Techno, Dubstep, Metal, Indie, and Hip Hop looking at them. Nightcore said "Will you leave us alone, we're having a moment." They all backed away and Nightcore smiled, laying her head on Intern 2.


	13. Chapter 10

Intern 2 and Nightcore were talking, basically it was all lovey-dovey and mushy and sweet and it made Indie barf in his vomit mug. Nightcore left to her office and Intern 2 went to work. Scene saw Indie and went to follow him to his office. Techno ran out of her office holding a piece of paper. She said "Int-" Nightcore tackled her. She said "Give it back Techno!" Dubstep grabbed it and held it high. Nightcore got up and went to grab it, when Intern 2 snatched it from Dubstep. He looked at it and Nightcore snatched it from him. She walked off, tears forming in her eyes.

Intern 2 followed her to see her with a pencil, she was drawing on the paper, which had a picture of a boy and a girl kissing in a heart. She said "It's not done yet." He said "It's a really great picture though." She said "Yeah, but it needs to be fixed and colored and...it's just not done yet." He said "Well it's still really nice. You have talent young lady." He sat next to her and she said "Sadly, it's not good enough." He said "No, it's real good." She looked at him and asked "You think so?" He nodded.

She said "Maybe if I just shade it, it could be done." She did some shading and handed it to him. She said "Here, for you." He said "Thank you." She smiled and turned away. He brought her face towards his and smiled. She smiled back as their lips touched. He said "It's really beautiful. Like you." She blushed and said "Oh, well...I don't know if it's that good." He said "It's that good." She said "No it's not. It's just a drabble." He said "It's pretty impressive for a drabble." She shrugged and said "You should go before Indie notices you aren't working." He said "Scene's bothering him...so..." She said "Looks like we have some Scindie." He asked "What?"

"When I was a hipster, Indie told me that he had feelings towards Scene." She explained "So when I went to bother you, and become you for five whole minutes, he was talking to Scene. I think he asked her out, but everyone was talking about us at the time. So they weren't noticed at all." He said "Wow, Indie has a soft side? I knew he cared a bit about Scene, but I didn't know it was that deep." She nodded and kissed his cheek. She said "You should go to work." They noticed Techno and Dubstep were watching them and Nightcore asked "Don't you have to be filmed for something?" Techno said "Oh yeah! We need to film the live show!" They left and Nightcore said "I guess my office is vacant."

* * *

Intern 2: "Nightcore is one amazing girl. Pardon my language, but she's got a hell of a kiss." *sighs* "I think she's the girl I've been waiting for."

Nightcore: "Intern 2 is SO perfect. He likes my drawings, he knows my secret, and he thinks that I'm really pretty. I think I'm falling for him more than I say I am." *sighs* "Intern 2 is hopefully mine. Rayna can't have him."

* * *

Intern 2 was working, he looked over to Scene's vacant chair and then looked over at Nightcore's office. He stopped working and went over to the office. He went to knock on the door, when Nightcore opened the door and practically pulled him in. She sat on the couch, him following. She smiled and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her. She slid onto his lap and he held her close. Their kiss turned into making out. He layed back on the couch as her hands went from cupping his face to going through his hair. He fingered her wig a tiny bit. She moved his hands onto his chest as he wrapped his arms around her again. The door opened and they turned to see Techno standing there, frozen. She slowly grabbed a bag of Glow sticks and slowly walked out, closing the door. Nightcore said "That was really awkward." Intern 2 said "Yes. It was." She turned towards him and they continued kissing.

Indie came out of his office and asked "Where the hell is my intern?" Intern 2 came out of Nightcore's office with messed up hair and lip gloss over his mouth. Indie, and everyone else, noticed and Indie said "Intern 2. Office, now." Intern 2 slowly walked into Indie's office. Indie said "Nightcore, you too." Nightcore walked out of her office and went into Indie's. Scene watched as Indie walked in and closed his door.

Indie looked at the two interns, who had messed up hair and lip gloss over their mouths and chins. Indie said "Okay, it's bad enough that you guys are acting all lovey-dovey, which is real sickening. But fooling around during work hours? That's low, even for you Intern 2." Nightcore said "But Indie, it wasn-" He said "Shut up Nightcore." She looked down at the floor as Indie continued. "You guys are here to get coffee, work without pay, and be told to shut up. Not hide in an office and fool around until after hours." Nightcore said "Indie, it wasn't his-" Indie said "One more word from you and your fired." Intern 2 said "You can't do that!" Indie said "Shut up Intern 2." Intern 2 closed his mouth and Indie said "Don't do that again. You hear me?" They nodded and Indie said "Now go clean yourselves up and get to work." They got up and left.


	14. Chapter 11

Intern 2: "It was pretty dumb of me to hide in Nightcore's office and 'fool around'. I never did something like that before. Well, I never dated anyone here before. I just hope that Indie doesn't fire her."

Nightcore: "Why would Indie threaten to fire me? He knows that MyMusic would fall apart without me. Also, if it wasn't for me, he wouldn't have Scene." *Sighs* "I just don't want to lose the best job I've had in three years."

* * *

Intern 2 was typing on his computer. Nightcore was hiding under the stairs drawing. She had a pair of headphones on. She was humming. She started to sing a bit. Intern 2 came over and threw a piece of wadded-up paper at her. She looked up and took her headphones off. He groaned "I'm BOOORED!" She said "I'm sorry." He asked "What are you listening to?" She said "I'm listening to some Gwen Stephani song. It's nightcore'd of course." He asked "Which one?" She said "Wind It Up." He said "Okay? Well I'm still bored." He sat next to her and she handed him a piece of paper and a pencil. She said "You can draw if you want." He said "No, I'm terrible." She said "Come on. Please? For me." He sighed and said "Okay." She continued to draw as he started shyly.

After a few minutes, he said "Well, I finished, it's terrible but it's finished." She looked at it and asked "Is that a giant gorilla?" He said "That's Bigfoot." She said "Sorry." He looked at it and said "It does actually look like a gorilla." She nodded and said "My picture is kinda screwed up." He looked at it and said "Wow, that's interesting." She said "Yeah, it's kinda hard to draw mouths when they always change." He said "Well it still looks great." She said "Naw, it's not the best that I've made." He asked "What was your best." She flipped through her sketch book and said "This." It was a picture of MyMusic. It had Indie, Idol, Metal, Hip Hop, Techno and Dubstep, Scene, and Intern 2. It also had the company logo. In the top corner, it had herself and the words in her speak bubble '*Fan girl scream*'.

She said "I used to watch the show. That's why I know a bit about everyone here." He said "That's really nice." She smiled and kissed him. Metal asked "Weren't you told not to do that anymore?" She said "Only if it doesn't interfere with work, we're fine. Plus I don't give a *censor* about what Indie says." Intern 2 looked at her and said "Whoa. Just...I didn't see that coming." She said "Oh, sorry. I don't usually swear. Well, like really bad swearing. I usually don't swear though." He said "That's okay, I just never really heard you swear before."

_Flashback._

_Nightcore tripped over a cord and yelled in Japanese. Intern 2 looked at her and asked "Pardon?" She said "Whatever. PLUR!"_

_Translation of Japanese "God dammit! What the *censor! Who the *censor* would put a *censor* cord where someone is walking!? Bitch!"_

Metal asked "Wait, did we see that with the Japanese translated?" Nightcore said "Usually I'd swear in a different language so it wouldn't get censored." They looked at her and Intern 2 said "That's a bit scary for you to say that many swear words in one sentence." Rayna walked in and Idol started squealing. Metal walked over and said "Rayna! Why are you here!? You're supposed to be at school!" Intern 2 snuck back to his desk and Rayna said "I just want to say hi to Idol and say sorry to Nightcore." Nightcore walked past and Rayna said "Oh Nightcore. Can I say sorry to you?" She turned around and said "Sure." Rayna went over and hugged her. Slipping her hand into Nightcore's pocket and stealing both her iPod and her phone. She put her hands behind her back and said "Well, later Nightcore." She left and Nightcore went to call someone. She yelled "Rayna!" Rayna turned around to be tackled by Nightcore. Metal and Intern 2 got Nightcore up so she wouldn't kill Rayna. Nightcore yelled "You bitch! I hope you get *censor* by some *rest of saying censored for safety reasons*"

Intern 2 said "What the hell Nightcore!?" Nightcore yelled "She stole my phone! AND my iPod!" Rayna said "Check again." Metal reached into Nightcore's jacket and said "Your things are right there." Nightcore said "She stole them. I know it!" Metal said "Well, it's all right here." Intern 2 said "Jeez, you really don't like Rayna." Rayna said "Yeah. Daddy she's trying to get rid of me. Maybe you too." Nightcore had Intern 2 drop her as she went up to Rayna. Rayna whispered "Have fun. Poser." Nightcore punched Rayna in the face and Metal had to hold her arms back. She still thrashed around and Intern 2 asked Rayna if she was okay, which she nodded. Nightcore kicked Metal, and he let go of her. Nightcore walked into the conference room and closed the blinds. She covered the door with all the chairs and table and hid in there.

Intern 2 walked to the door and knocked. Nightcore didn't answer and he tried to open the door. It budged and he saw that everything was piled in front of the door. He opened it up enough so he could get through. He slipped in and the door was forced shut. He saw Nightcore sitting on the table. She was sitting still, except for her shoulders which were shaking. He sat next to her to see that she was crying. She said "I hate Rayna." He asked "Why?" She gave hi her phone, which was actually Rayna's. She said "She switched out my phone and iPod. The lying stank." He hugged her and said "It's okay, we'll get your iPod back. And your phone.


	15. Update 3

_**Hello, so Rayna stole Nightcore's iPod and Samsung Galaxy S4...that evil girl. So...Scene and Indie are dating...and Nightcore and Intern 2 were caught sucking face...and we don't have any love from Techstep or Hidol...yes I'm going to pair up Hip Hop and Idol.**_

_**So here are the questions for the next chapters:**_

_**1) Will Nightcore be called a POSER by Rayna?**_

_**2) Will Intern 2 start to really fall for Nightcore? Like...fall in true LOVE?!**_

_**3) Scindie or Hidol romance? VOTE! I will TOTALLY do Techstep.**_

_**4) Will Nightcore give in and show her true hair and eye color?**_

_**5) Intern 2's _ is coming over. Fill in the blank. It could be his mom, dad, oldest sister, or his first, second, or youngest sisters.**_

_**6) Does ANYBODY know what CANON and OTP mean!? PLEASE TELL ME!**_

_**Hugz,**_

_**Tomboygirlygirl14 :D**_


	16. Chapter 12

Nightcore had on a hoodie and sunglasses. She didn't want anyone to see her hair or eyes at all. Intern 2 asked "Why are you covering your hair and eyes?" She said "I'm not gonna fight with you, but I don't want to show anyone what my hair or eyes look like. Mostly because I'm not wearing a wig or contacts." He said "Well, you can show me. I won't tell anybody." She took him under the stairs and said "You have to promise on your LIFE to never tell anyone what I look like. Got it?" He said "I promise over my cold, dead body." She took off her sunglasses to show him her eyes. They were dark-blue, but they became a lighter-blue at the bottom of her retinas. She took off her hood to show blueish black hair. He said "Wow, you are real pretty." She pulled her hood up and put the sunglasses on. She said "If you tell anybody, I'll say that you've become all classical music." He said "Fine. I promise." She stood up and said "Thank you." She walked to the main office and yelled "OH HELL NO!"

Intern 2 walked over to see four men standing in front of Nightcore. One was standing directly in front of her. She said "Mike...I-" He didn't let her finish. He said "I came back for you. We need our old guitarist back." She asked "Jason left?" A blonde man said "He decided to go solo." Nightcore said "Well, I'm a bit rusty." Mike saw Intern 2 and asked "That your boyfriend? He looks real swell." Nightcore said "That's Intern 2. Yes he is my boyfriend." He waved and Nightcore said "This is Mike." She pointed to the dark-haired guy who was talking earlier. "Ryan" She pointed to the blonde man. She pointed to the other two, one had dirty-blonde hair and the other had brown hair with blonde streaks. "This is Jack and Dean. The twins, and the back-up guitars and vocals. Mike is vocals and Ryan is drums."

Intern 2 asked "Who's the lead guitar?" Mike said "When we first started, Sarah here was. Then she quit the band because her mom's business sent them to Tokyo. So we hired Jason to fill in. Of course, Sarah and I were dating. We broke up a few weeks ago when I started dating Emily, our manager and film producer. We're a cover band." Ryan said "It's really just Linkin Park and Panic! At The Disco. We also do Ludo and Korn and whenever Sarah wanted to, some weird girly song." Jack, the dirty-blonde man, said in a British accent "We always loved to rock out. We called ourselves the One-Way Up." Nightcore said "Then I changed it to Punk Slashers." Mike said "We stayed like that ever since."

Nightcore said "Maybe you guys can stay and play for the Live show. We don't have any acts besides the improv people. So we can do something with the band." Metal came in and said "I didn't know we had a band coming over!" Mike said "Well, we're a middle-school started band. The Punk Slashers." Metal said "You have to be on the Live show. We'll have to take out answering questions." Nightcore said "Well Metal, this is my band actually. I was lead guitar in Middle School." He said "Awesome."

Later, during the Live show, The Punk Slashers did a cover of Linkin Park's Papercut. Of course, they left after that, wishing Nightcore special regards. Intern 2 said "They seemed real great." Nightcore "Just tell me if you hated them." Intern 2 said "I don't really hate Mike, he seems real nice. Jack, Dean, and Ryan were also pretty good. Jack and Dean sounded American when they sang." Nightcore said "You hated Mike." He said "He got on my nerves a bit. He looked like he wasn't over you." She said "He is, he's actually dating Emily." He said "Still, he might just want her because of you." She said "No, he broke up with me. I agreed with it." He said "Still, it's really weird how he'd ask for you back into the band." She said "Well, Jason left, so he needs me." He said "But you have a job." She said "We used to just be booked for birthday parties for teenaged boys. Usually our friends. We threw a party for me leaving where all of our friends hung out and we played Korn songs all night." He said "Wow. Who knows, maybe you guys might end up becoming famous." She said "Well, we're a cover band." Mike ran back in and said "Oh, if you change your mind and accept, my number's in your phone." She nodded and he left.

Rayna came by later and gave Nightcore her iPod and phone back. Nightcore went in and deleted all the things Rayna put on her iPod and phone. She also put a pass-code on each. She made sure that everything was deleted, but she kept the pictures of Hot Topic and Aeropostale from the mall trip Rayna went on. She went in and deleted ALL One Direction song that WASN'T nightcore'd. She nearly died when she saw that Rayna deleted Korn ft. Skrillex Get Up. Both normal and nightcore'd. Luckily, Nightcore had them on her laptop so she uploaded them onto there again. Intern 2 asked "I guess Rayna decided to let you off easy?" She said "I had to delete everything she added onto there and put the things she deleted back onto it. Sadly I can't get any pictures I took back on there. So I can't have the picture of Korn I drew back on there. Or any pictures of how pathetic my fridge looked before I left Florida. Or any pictures of Hatsune Miku...wait...yup, I have those on my laptop." He said "Well, at least she didn't do too much damage." She nodded and said "I won't let these babies out of my sight." He said "You aren't looking at them right now." She said "Well, they'll stay on me forever. Or until I accidentally spill water all over them and destroy them."

It was near the end of work, when Indie grabbed his fix-gear and said "I'm off." Nightcore was on her way from her office, when Idol got mad at something and threw her phone, knocking Nightcore's hood off. As she was trying to grab it, her sunglasses slipped off. Everyone stared at her as she blushed pure red. Techno and Dubstep looked at her eyes as everyone else looked at her hair. Dubstep said "Bmm wububub pmm wub bmm wub." Techno said "Dubstep said 'We already saw her hair. So it's not that big of a surprise to us.'" Everyone looked at Intern 2, who didn't say a word. Nightcore said "This is what I look like. It's kinda shocking." Everyone denied it, saying she looked great. Nightcore left and Intern 2 stayed an extra hour to make up for her leaving early.


	17. Chapter 13

Intern 2 was sitting at his desk, when he heard thunder roll. He said "God no." The doors flew open as smoke came through. A tall woman with blonde hair walked in. She had on mom jeans and a bland-colored blouse. He said "No, no, no, no, no, no." She said "Yes, it's me." Nightcore hopped in and asked "Who's she?" The blonde woman said "I'm his mother. You seem like a nice young lady."

* * *

Intern 2, Intern 2's Mom, Nightcore- I: "You had to come mom?" I2'sM: "I got a motherly disturbance that said you were extremely happy. Also I overheard your dad talking to you on the phone last night." I: "Mom, you REALLY didn't have to come." N: "No, I like you mom. She's really sweet." I2'sM: "Well, thank you. Sweetie you look like you need sunlight. Sitting under the stairs drawing isn't gonna do you any good." N: "Okay, I correct myself. She is AWESOME!" I: *groans*

Scene: "I didn't know that Intern 2's MOM was coming over, and I don't think he did either."

* * *

Intern 2 was typing on his computer. Nightcore was standing next to the desk drawing. His mom watched, kinda weirded out about how their relationship was. Him working all the time and her not doing anything but draw. She asked "Okay, I know you do your own things in the relationship, but it's not at all LIKE a relationship." Intern 2 ignored her as Nightcore said "Well, we don't really like to act all 'relationship' like in the office. It's also because Indie doesn't like anyone fooling around the office after what happened with him and Loco."

Meanwhile in Indie's office: Him and Scene were making out.

Intern 2's mom looked at them and said "Well, it just seems weird how you guys don't hold hands or what not." Intern 2 looked closer at the computer monitor, trying not to listen to his mother, who said "Honey listen to me when I talk." Intern 2 didn't listen or apologize. Nightcore looked at Intern 2's mom, who was getting mad. She said "Intern 2, you should probably listen and answer your mom. She's gonna blow her cap off." Intern 2 ignored Nightcore and Nightcore said "Fine, I guess you don't want to see the picture I'm drawing." He asked "What picture?" He turned towards her and she said "I'll show you, if you at least answer your mom's questions."

He looked at his very pissed mother and said "Sorry mom." She said "Well, why don't you two act all romantic at all?" He said "Watch the few previous episodes. And think about now. What's the big difference?" She said "Well, I just want to know wh-" Intern 2 said "It's because you're here! You're kinda being my mom!" She stared at him and said "Young man you don't use that tone with me. I am your mother!" He said "Exactly!" He got up and walked away. Nightcore said "It's okay, he's just kinda ticked off. He usually ignores everyone." His mom wrote something down and said "Give this to him. That's my final wager." She left and Nightcore found Intern 2 under the stairs. He looked real pissed.

Nightcore slowly asked "Intern 2?" He looked at her and she said "Your mom wanted you to have this. It's her final wager." He grabbed it and looked at it. He groaned and said "Great, she won't let us date until my dad meets you." She said "But she won't know." He said "Exactly, but she's not like any mom. She literally knows EVERYTHING that I feel." She asked "Did she put a mood tracker chip in you?" He said "Yep." She said "Well, just pretend how you feel when you're being used as an ottoman." He said "It sucks." She said "Now imagine if I made you get on your hands and knees and I sit on you. How would you feel?" He said "It would be a bit terrible, but really cute." She said "Now, think of almost being fired." He thought of it and she kissed him.

His phone beeped and he read the text out loud. "I thought I said no dating until your father knows. Love mom." She said "Screw her." He said "I don't know." His phone beeped again and he read the text out loud. "Stop letting her temp you." She kissed him and he said "Well, I won't listen." His hone beeped and he read "Don't push your mother boy." He said "Great, my dad's on here too." She said "Whatever." He said "Look, I'm not real worried about my mom. But my dad is the big guns. He literally will get a restraining order and file a no contact order to keep us apart." She asked "Aren't those the same thing?" He said "No, a restraining order is you have to be a certain amount of feet away, but you can call them still. A no contact order is you can't have any way of contact. At all." She said "That's totally unfair. So, when can I meet your dad?" He said "Whenever. He's retired." She kissed him and left.


	18. Chapter 14

Intern 2 and Nightcore were talking at the interns desk. Nightcore was sitting on Intern 2's lap. Scene walked in and said "OOH!" Intern 2 said "Hey Scene." Scene said "I heard Nightcore met your parents. How'd it go?" Intern 2 said "My mom loved her, my dad kept saying things that were embarrassing, but they liked her a lot. That's the only thing that's important." Nightcore hugged him, laying her head onto his. Scene made a heart with her hands and started fangirling, as usual. Intern 2 rolled his eyes and went to typing. He said "Night, you're kinda in the way of letting me type." She said "I know." He kissed her and asked "Can you please move so I can type?" She said "You have too much stuff on your desk." He only saw a small stack of papers, his stapler, and some pens. He said "You can just move the papers and stapler onto the floor." She said "No, too lazy." He said "How about I take you into your office." She said "YAY!" He said "And leave you there." She said "Wrong answer." He said "Fine." He grabbed her and stood up. He left while Scene was busy playing with her avatars.

Metal came in and asked "Where's Intern 2?" Scene said "Maybe with Nightcore." Metal asked "Where?" Scene pointed towards Nightcore's office and said "Office." Metal decided to see for himself. He walked over there and slowly opened the door and looked in. Intern 2 and Nightcore were making out on the couch. It was obvious that they didn't hear him. He slowly closed the door as he exited the office. He said "Well, they really like to suck face." Scene nodded, and Metal looked out the doors to the actual office. He ran back to Nightcore's office and knocked. She answered and Metal said "Techno and Dubstep will be here any minute." Nightcore slammed the door shut and Metal heard whispering. Intern 2 walked out, following him by the hand was Nightcore. They went under the stairs. Metal groaned and Techno came in, followed by Dubstep. They entered their office, just to poke their head out and ask "Where's Nightcore?" Metal said "Under the stairs, probably sucking face with Intern 2." They went back into their office and went to raving.

* * *

Metal: "Intern 2 is really into Nightcore. It's just too ridiculous on how much time they spend together."

Scene: "Intern 2 and Nightcore are spending so much time together! It's AWESOME! I know that someday, they'll get married and have 789 GAZILLION babies!"

* * *

Intern 2 was sitting at his desk, he was a bit ticked-off looking. Metal noticed and asked "Are you okay Intern 2?" Intern 2 said "I'm fine." Nightcore walked past, she also looked pretty mad, more upset than mad though. Metal looked at the both of them, who were ignoring everything around them. Nightcore went and hid under the stairs. Metal followed, because he had to know what the hell was going on between the lovebirds. He looked at Nightcore, who was crying and curled up into a little ball. Metal asked "You okay?" He didn't have his rough voice, like he usually did. She shrugged and he asked "What happened?" She looked up at him with red eyes. She said "Sit down."

He sat next to her and she said "Intern 2 and I had a fight. I said that I was gonna go rejoin the band and he said that I shouldn't. We started to argue about it and he left. Not like leaving the relationship left, more like went to his desk left." Metal said "Well, he can't control your life. It's yours. Not his." She nodded and said "Thanks for the talk Metal." He said "Anytime." She said "You can't tell anybody that I cry. Only Dubstep and Intern 2 know that I cry. You can't speak a word to ANYONE. Not even Tina. Or Rayna." He nodded and said "Well, I better get to work." He left, letting her have some time to herself.

Intern 2 went over to copy papers, when he saw her sitting there crying. He lost all willpower and sat next to her. He hugged her, making her look up to see him. He kissed her head and said "I'm sorry Night." She layed her head on him, still crying. She said "I'm sorry too." He held her closer to him as she climbed into his lap. She layed her head onto his shoulder, closing her eyes. He slightly smiled and said "If you want to join the band, it's fine. I was just worried that if you left, you'd leave me too." She said "Oh, I would never leave you. I-I want to be with you." He kissed her and said "I want to be with you too." She hugged him and asked "You'd never leave me or break my heart, would you?" He said, quoting the greatest singer in the 1980's "I'm never gonna give you up, never gonna let you down, never gonna run around and desert you." She continued "Never gonna make you cry, never gonna say goodbye, never gonna tell a lie and hurt you." He smiled and kissed her. She wasn't crying anymore, and Nightern 2 was back to where they were the day before.


	19. Chapter 15

Intern 2: "I really don't know why, but I think I love Nightcore." *Jaws of the cameramen drop*

Nightcore: "I really like Intern 2, but...I think I love him. A lot." *Jaws of the cameramen drop*

* * *

Scene was typing on her computer, Metal walked in and Intern 2 dragged him towards his own desk. Metal, once seated in his chair, asked "What the hell man?" Intern 2 said "I need some help with something." Metal said "Well, shoot." Intern 2 said "I think I love Nightcore." Metal said "Dude, don't say it like it's just a simple word!" Intern 2 said "Sorry, but I think I L-word Nightcore." Metal asked "Have you done all the things in a relationship that usually leads this far?" Intern 2 said "Well, we haven't done a lot. She met my parents, we sometimes go see movies. We, what you would say, 'suck face'. But that's technically it." Metal asked "Have you farted in front of her." He said "She doesn't really care, which surprises me." Metal said "I'm going with a yes." He then asked "How did you figure out you L-worded her?"

Intern 2 sighed and said "We were at her house a couple nights ago, she was making me watch 'Prometheus' with her. Of course we were laying on the couch-" Metal cut him off "You mean spooning?" Intern 2 looked at him and said "Yes, but anyways, she fell asleep. It was really cute and I just wanted to wake her up and tell her that I loved her." Metal said "That's so cute." Intern 2 said "Yeah, I just want to tell her so bad, but I don't know if we're on the same page." Metal said "If she'll let you fart in front of her, she loves you." Intern 2 smiled and said "Thanks Metal. You're a great guy." Metal said "Yeah, just don't tell anyone, or I'll punch you in the balls." Intern 2 said "Okay, okay."

Meanwhile: Scene and Nightcore were talking in Nightcore's office. Scene asked "How did you find out you loved Intern 2?!" Nightcore said "Well, we were at the beach last night. We were bored, so we walked around in the sand. He decided to pick me up and throw me into the water. He let me hold onto him as he decided to dive into the water with me. When we surfaced, I looked at him, with his hair a tiny bit in his eyes and his blue eyes shining like the stars, I felt like I was gonna say 'I think I love you.'" Scene said "OOH! You should tell him! He might love you back!" Nightcore said "I don't know, I might wait until he tells me that he loves me first." Scene said "That's a good idea." Nightcore asked "So how are you and Indie?" Scene said "Indie said he cared about me. He said that it was terrible when I was going through my personality changes. He was too busy being nice to Intern 2 to even notice me actually. He really missed me being me then." Nightcore asked "Do you remember dating Indie when you were a hipster?" Scene exclaimed "I DATED INDIE AS A HIPSTER!?" Nightcore nodded and said "You figure it out with Indie." Scene skipped out to find Intern 2 sitting in front of his computer, working.

* * *

Scene: "I can't believe Nightcore loves Intern 2! I heard from Metal that Intern 2 loves Nightcore! YAYAYAYAYAYAY! I SO hope Intern 2 and Nightcore tell the other so they can be together FOREVER!"

Intern 2: "I don't know how to tell Nightcore how I feel. Maybe I'll tell her the way I told her that I liked Nirvana, during a walk around the beach at night."

Nightcore: "I hope I can tell Intern 2 that I had fallen in love with him. I really want to know if he feels the same way, but when I find out I want him to tell me the way he told me he liked Nirvana as much as I did."

* * *

Intern 2 was copying papers, when he heard everyone arguing. He turned and everyone was right at the banister on the top floor. He went up there to break it up. He ended up getting into the argument. He was shoved into someone, then he forced himself away. They heard a huge plop, but they ignored it. Intern 2 was arguing, when he saw someone on the floor. He looked and said "Oh God." Everyone went to tell him to shut up, when they saw the person on the floor. They all ran downstairs to check on them. When they turned their head, they all saw it was...

Nightcore.


	20. Update 4

_**Hello MyMusic fans. Yes, I made Nightcore fall off the top floor railing...which leads us to the EXITING PART OF THE STORY!**_

_**SO here are my questions:**_

_**1) Will Nightcore be alright? I know the answer, but I want to know YOUR predictions!**_

_**2) Will Intern 2 EVER confess his feelings toward Nightcore?**_

_**3) Will Scene tell Indie she wants to be exclusive?**_

_**4) Will Dubstep mention his feelings about Techno, or vice-versa?**_

_**5) Do you have anything you want to read in the story? You can ask your own questions and give some story-pointers.**_

_**6) WHAT THE HELL!? INTERN 2 LIKES NIRVANA!? Well, what's your favorite Nirvana song. Intern 2 and Nightcore's [also mine] is 'Smells Like Teen Spirit'.**_

_**That's all for the MyMusic Update, you can rate, review, favorite, and follow both me and the story.**_

_**Hugz,**_

_**Tomboygirlygirl14 :D**_


	21. Chapter 16

_**A/N: The MyMusic staff are being filmed in a hospital, all the things that happened in the hospital during the entire filming was cut out before being released.**_

* * *

Intern 2: "I still can't believe I knocked Nightcore over the edge. It wasn't my fault, nor was it anybody else's. Just a wrong place, wrong time sorta thing." *Starts to tear up, but doesn't faze* "I just hope she's alright."

* * *

Everyone was standing in a hospital room. Nightcore, was unconscious on the bed. Intern 2 was pacing back and forth. Wall to bed to wall again. Indie said "Well, Nightcore's in a hospital. That's not as bad as when the building burned down. Three times." Metal said "Actually, it was four times, it burned down during The Final Mosh." Indie said "Shut up Metal." Nightcore moved a bit and everyone started to notice. Nightcore's eyes slowly opened as Intern 2 ran to her side. He asked "Nightcore! Are you okay?" She looked at him and asked "Yeah, just a few problems." He looked at her as she asked " Where am I, who are you, and who's Nightcore?"

* * *

Intern 2: "She didn't remember, or recognize me. I'm her boyfriend! Why is this happening!?" Nightcore from the background: "Who are you even talking to?" Intern 2: "It's a filming crew, it's a documentary show. You work with us!" Nightcore in the background: "Last I remember, I'm supposed to...um...I don't know."

* * *

The doctor looked at Nightcore a bit before saying "Yup, she has a bit of a concussion. It might go away after a few days, but she has Amnesia. It might last a couple weeks to at most two months. You might need to help her remember what her life was like. You might jog her memory a bit. Don't add anything that didn't happen to her, or else she might not remember some things." Nightcore said "Um...I don't know about this. I don't know most of these people." Metal asked "Most?" She said "I remember you and Scene. That's basically it." Metal said "Wow." She said "I also remember Rayna...I wish I didn't though." Metal said "You don't know the half of it." She laughed and looked at Idol.

She asked "Are you...Idol?" Idol said "Yes! We never hung out. Until your avatars died and I took you in. For two and a half days." Techno and Dubstep looked at her, Dubstep asking "Bmm wub bmm tmm pmm wub?" She said "I kinda remember you guys. We raved and shared an office. I don't remember your guy's names though...wait! Dubstep! And...J-pop?" Techno said "It's Techno. Metal calls me J-pop." Nightcore said "Oh yeah!"Hip Hop asked "Do you remember me?" She said "Does Pikachu have Ash to keep him safe?" Hip Hop said "Yes?" Nightcore said "I remember you Hip Hop." Indie looked a bit guilty, and asked "DO you remember me?" Nightcore said "Indie, owner and boss. Hipster born in a non-poser blood line."

Intern 2 asked "DO you remember me?" She looked at him and asked "Who are you again?" He said "Intern 2. Your boyfriend." She said "Doesn't ring a bell." He said "How could it not ring a bell, you're dating me right now." She looked confused and he said "We went to Ruby Tuesday for our first date." She said "I don't know what you're talking about...Wilfred?" He sighed and said "This is never gonna work out." They all agreed, but Scene said "Maybe if you guys talk a little more, you can get her to remember you!" Nightcore asked "Does anyone have a pen and paper?" Intern 2 said "I have your sketch book and pencil." She said "That'll do." He handed them to her and she started to draw on a clean piece of paper. He looked at her and she asked "Can you guys leave, I need to be alone. Plus I'm getting overwhelmed with all the visitors." Everyone left except for Intern 2, who asked her "Are you sure you don't know me?" She said "Look Intern...something, I don't remember you. I only remember Indie, Idol, Metal, Techno, Dubstep, Hip Hop, Scene, and most of my memories from start to half of high-school." He said "I see." He walked out, leaving her in there to draw.


	22. Chapter 17

Intern 2 walked into MyMusic with Nightcore. She said "This is an AWESOME place!" He said "This is where you work." She said "Yeah, I'm starting to remember now." She walked off to under the stairs. She looked under the narrow part and smiled. She said "I like this place." He said "This is where you'd sit and ignore life." She said "I remember a tiny bit about this place, I was talking to someone." She sat up and sighed. She said "I forgot it again." he said "Well, there's the rest of MyMusic." She said "Well, I remember Scarf-man. Words of wisdom." He sighed and said "Let's continue looking around. For your memory." She followed him.

She kinda had a hard time remembering him, yet not anything else. She remembered Satan, who had to show her a picture of the two of them for her to remember him. Intern 2 tried to get her to remember him, but she didn't. She made up excuses like 'I have a boyfriend already' or 'Sorry, I'm not strait'. He finally gave up on it and gave her to Scene for her to help with getting her memory back. Scene listened to everything Nightcore said. Scene was shocked to find out that Nightcore was in love, but she didn't know who he was yet. That was the only thing she remembered from waking up.

Nightcore started toward the recording studio alone. She hid in there for a long while. Everyone looked in to see her playing guitar. She was singing too. "Is it enough to love, is it enough to breathe? Somebody rip my heart out, and leave me here to bleed. Is it enough to die? Somebody save my life!" Everyone started to smile, they never heard her sing before, and she was good. Way better than the garbage of the music they listened to. She sang near the end. "Sometimes I get so weird, I even freak myself out. I laugh myself to sleep, it's my lullaby." They were now kinda dancing a bit. She ended the song and sighed. Thinking she was alone, she said to herself "Who is that guy, the guy I have something for. It's strong, and it's radiant. I just don't know who he is. Who is the mystery man, who had stolen my heart?" Intern 2 smiled, she remembered him, but not fully.

* * *

Intern 2: "She remembers that she likes me a lot. She doesn't remember ME specifically, but at least she remembers a bit about me."

Nightcore: "I don't know why I'm doing this. I know this is supposed to help me jog my memory, but I still don't know. God if somebody could help me with who I am in love with, that would be helpful. I'm on Facebook if you need me."

* * *

Intern 2 was tired, so he was sleeping under the stairs. He felt someone sit next to him and he woke up. He looked to find a crying Nightcore. He asked "What's wrong?" She said "I don't remember...I don't know..." She couldn't continue, she was sobbing too hard. He hugged her and said "Well, maybe you'll remember." She said "I know I have feelings for him, but I don't know who HE is." He turned her head towards his so she could look into his eyes. He said "I know someone who has feelings for you." She asked "Who?" He pressed his lips against hers, having her contained in a passionate kiss. He removed his lips and she stared at him for awhile.

She continued crying as she wrapped her skinny arms around his neck. She said "Intern 2! I can't believe I forgot about you!" He asked "You remember me?" She looked at him and said "I didn't forget you, I just forgot the thought of you." He asked "Really?" She said "Well DUH!" He smiled and said "Well, you have your memory back." She said "I still don't know a lot. All I know is that we're dating and that you're Intern 2." He said "Well, it's still good enough for me." She giggled and kissed him. Scene said "AWW!" Nightcore looked up and said "Scene, leave us alone." Scene left, probably to Indie's office. Nightcore layed her head on Intern 2, and he hugged her.


	23. Chapter 18 pt 1

Nightcore was running around. Intern 2, who was sitting at his desk, was asking her to settle down and just sit. Indie walked in and asked "Why is she so exited?" Intern 2 said "She woke up at three in the morning with her memory." Indie said "Perfect! Now get her to work." He said "She drank eight cups of coffee. One of them was mine. She won't sit." Nightcore said "Why would I sit!? I have a FULL MEMORY!" She tripped over a wire and Intern 2 asked "Do you need help up?" She said "No, I'll just stay down here and enjoy the rough carpet." Indie went into his office, Scene following.

Nightcore jumped up and said "So, I decided to call Mike and see if he got a lead guitarist." He said "Well?" She said "Well, he didn't and I said that I could do it. He had a small catch." He asked "What was it?" She said "Our first gig is in LA, but if we sell at least ten thousand tickets, which we almost sold that many, we might end up in the big time. That means that we'll be touring North America, then countries, and eventually we'll be celebrities." He asked "What's bad about that?" She said "I'd have to leave you and MyMusic. I told him that I'll have an answer by the end of the week. The concert is the day after I'm supposed to answer. If I decline, they'll have to refund all the tickets. So I'd have to tell them yes. But I don't want to leave."

He said "Just tell them yes. If you don't want to leave, they'd understand." She said "Mike understands fully. He knows how hard it is for someone who you're dating to go off and become famous while they stay undiscovered." He hugged her and said "Well, you can still go. I want you to have success in life. You don't want to end up like me." She said "But I want to be with you." She hugged him. She said "I almost lost you twice, I don't want to lose you a third time." He said "You won't lose me. I'll be by your side through most of this." She kissed him and said "You're really nice." He said "You're adorable." She kissed him again, this time playing with his tie. He said "You know that if you do leave on tour, you can have one of my ties to keep."

She smiled and said "I'll take my favorite tie then." He kissed her, and asked "Could I have something in return?" She said "You could have my perfume." He said "I do love the smell of vanilla that seems to come off of you." She smiled and said "I guess I'll call them." She took out her phone and hit a few buttons and put the phone to her ear. She said "Yeah Mike, I'll be your lead guitarist." She nodded and said "Okay, thanks bye." She hung up and said "You are looking at the reunited member of Punk Slashers!" He hugged her, and kissed her.

* * *

Intern 2: "I'm really happy Nightcore is following her first dream of being in a band. She deserves to be happy. I know she wants me to be happy too. But seeing her happy is what makes me happy."

Nightcore: "I have my memory back, the band's back together, I have a great job, and a wonderful boyfriend. All that's missing is three little words that Intern 2 has to tell me. I REALLY hope he tells me those three words. I just want to know he cares."

* * *

Nightcore was typing on Intern 2's computer. He wasn't there at the time, so she decided to just get on it. Intern 2 walked out of Indie's office and decided to sneak up on Nightcore. He slowly sneaked so he wouldn't be seen. He went around the screen and was finally behind her. She wasn't sitting, so he sat in his chair. He said "Don't you want to sit in the chair?" She said "This is just an opportunity to scare me, I already saw you walk out of Indie's office." He said "Crap." She sat on him and said "But I still didn't expect you to ask if I wanted to sit in your chair." He smiled and kissed her. He said "Well, I would have grabbed you, but I thought maybe you'd look at me and see my face." She said "Well, you failed it anyways so...yeah." He rolled his eyes and said "I don't care, I just wanted to surprise you in some way." She poked his nose and said "Well, you are failing my friend." He asked "So I'm your friend now."

She said "Boyfriend. Does that make you feel better?" He said "A little." She kissed him and asked "Now?" He said "Almost." She looked at him and he said "Fine, I'm better." She kissed him again and said "You better be better." He poked her nose and she smiled. She said "You are being such a little boy." He said "I know." She messed up his hair and said "Stop acting like that." She was still smiling. She grabbed her face and kissed her. She rubbed her nose against his and kissed him back.

* * *

_**A/N: Part 2 will be a surprise chapter, it'll be the chapter where it might have someone leaving. NO DEATH! It'll be after Punk Slasher's concert where they end up going on a tour. BUT Indie...GAH! Don't spoil it Tomboy! Anyways...Rate, Review, Follow, and Favorite.  
**_

_**Hugz, **_

_**Tomboygirlygirl14 :D**_


	24. Chapter 18 pt 2

Nightcore was on the phone with Mike. Intern 2 was listening. Nightcore looked happy. Her happiness faded as she said "Oh, well, thanks for calling Mike. Bye." She hung up and he asked "What's wrong?" She said "The band made it HUGE! But they want to tour to start by this Friday." He said "Oh." She said "Well, it won't give me much time to pack up and leave. It's a short notice and the tour would just be around California. I'd be back in three months." He said "Okay."

She pulled his head up and said "Look at me, don't be down. It'll be five days until I leave, then I'd be back in three months." He kissed her and said "I know. But it'll be really long." She said "If you want someone, you let them go. If they come back, they truly love you." He nodded and said "But I don't want this want to leave." She said "Same here, but I have to do this. Mike, Ryan, Jack, and Dean are all counting on me. Same with thirteen thousand others." He nodded and said "You should tell Indie, he wouldn't let a great intern leave without a party."

* * *

_Four days later..._

Indie said "Let's get this party started." Idol asked "When should I say it starts?" Indie said "In three seconds." He looked at his watch. Three seconds passed by and he said "Culkin." Everyone clapped, and Indie let Punk Slashers play. Of course, they took suggestions and everyone danced. Mike said "For the last song of the night, Nightcore has suggested we play the MyMusic theme song!" They started playing the song. Of course, everyone except for Intern 2 and the band were dancing with a partner. Indie and Scene were swaying.

Intern 2 sat in one of the empty chairs, he didn't want to dance or have fun without Nightcore. It got to the near end part, Nightcore saw Intern 2 and frowned, Jack saw this and said "Go get him." She got off the stage and ran towards Intern 2. He looked up and asked "I thought you were playing." She said "I wanted to at least have one dance." Mike sang "When I lost you, I didn't know what I would do." Intern 2 held Nightcore close and said to her. "I love you." She said "I love you too." She kissed him, wrapping her arms around his neck. They released and swayed like that. Mike smiled and continued singing, Jack taking over Nightcore's part.

The song ended, and Mike said "We actually have an announcement. We made up this decision yesterday, but since it's almost Friday we decided to spill. Nightcore?" She got up on the stage and said "After a lot of talking, and Ryan showering fully clothed drunk posted on YouTube at three in the morning. The band decided to have Jack be the lead guitar." Intern 2 started to smile as Nightcore said "I won't be leaving, that was our final performance as a five-member band." Indie, Idol, Metal, Hip Hop, Techno, Dubstep, Scene, and the extra guests that arrived cheered. Nightcore got off the stage, meeting Intern 2, who asked "Why did you quit the band?" She said "They wouldn't need female vocals, plus if I left, I wouldn't get to see you. I'd miss you. Because I love you." He softly touched her face as their lips touched. She looked into his light blue eyes and said "I'm not going anywhere." He kissed her, and then said "I wasn't planning on you to." She smiled and said "You knew the entire time." He said "I wouldn't be holding you if I didn't...well I still would. But it'd be for a different reason." She kissed him.

* * *

_**A/N: WHAT!? I wasn't gonna make Nightcore leave, you'd just bitch about it. Bitch is a bad word. [I watched too much Olga Kay!] So...I had Nightcore and Intern 2 have crushes on each other, they started dating, Nightcore suffered from memory-loss, Nightcore met Intern 2's parents, and Nightcore nearly left on tour with her band. What should happen next!? I'm gonna work on Techstep and Hidol and Scindie. I know you guy's might be wanting that. I want you to know, it's OKAY TO REVIEW! God, it's like you guy's are Mormon/Christian/LDS or just trolls...OMG! Are you guy's...POSERS!? Don't review, go to the rats. JK...I'm gonna send you to a third-world country. Too racist? Sorry.  
**_


	25. Update 5

_**WELCOME TO THE 5TH MYMUSIC UPDATE!**_

_**Sorry, let me rephrase that:**_

_**Welcome to the 25th chapter!**_

_**So, I kinda ran out of material for the story, which is where YOU come in. Give me idea's for the story and I will give you a shout out in the chapter it's represented in. So if you want, answer these questions:**_

_**1) Will Dubstep finally say that he likes Techno?**_

_**2) Will Scindie become EXCLUSIVE!?**_

_**3) Hidol? Yes or no?**_

_**4) Will Tina and her pregnant belly/newborn show up to MyMusic?**_

_**5) Will Rayna find a way to get Nightcore out of the picture so she could have Intern 2?**_

_**6) Got any idea's? Give me a few idea's or GO TO THE RATS!**_

_**7) What's gonna happen in Nightern 2's relationship? Will there be a bump in the road or smooth sailing? [They aren't related, but they both sound like something that has to deal with transportation.]**_

_**So, that completes the note...let's see...needing new material...questions...oh YEAH!**_

_**Somewhere in the chapter's there'll be a symbol that'll look like this- :) **_

_**If you see it, go back to ANY Update chapter and see if it's a question. It'll be something like this:**_

_**:) 5-7: Go back to Update 5, question 7.**_

_**It'll indicate that you are gonna find material that was from an answered question. It'll be for the Update's 5-? [Wherever it ends.] **_

_**I will also have an A/N in the beginning OR end of a chapter to sponsor and/or shout out to the person with the mind that created the chapter's plot.**_

_**Have a good one and a greater two.**_

_**Hugz,**_

_**Tomboygirlygirl14 :D**_


	26. Chapter 19

Intern 2 was typing on his computer. Metal walked in to notice the alone intern. He asked "Where is everybody?" Intern 2 said "Scene isn't here yet and Nightcore decided to stay home and sleep. Can I ask you something?" Metal said "Anything." Intern 2 said "After the party on Thursday, Nightcore and I talked about, you know..." Metal said "Oh, 'the deed'." [_**For some that don't know what 'the deed' is, it's when two people who love each other decide to get-**__ It's sex. -Hip Hop, 'The Mosh' __** I added it to give it a small twist. LOL.**_]

Intern 2 nodded and said "But, I um..." Metal said "Let me guess, you never lost your virginity." Intern 2 said "Neither has Nightcore. we talked about 'the deed' for a bit and she agreed to it. I just don;t know how to get her into the mood." Metal said "You get something really romantic done at the place where 'the deed' is taking place. After that, just let the romance bake through. If she's a bit hard, just get her a bit of alcohol, usually is the biggest girl nailing trick." He said "Thanks Metal. Now I got an idea." He walked off and Scene came in.

She said "OMG! Did you hear!? Of course not! I read a tweet saying that Nightcore REALLY likes to sleep! Why is that anyways?" Intern 2 said "She decided, before her band left, that they had to watch 'The Woman In Black' and she couldn't get to sleep for three nights strait. She decided to stay home and get lots of rest." Scene said "Well, I guess we're missing an intern." Intern 2's phone rang, playing Nirvana's 'Smells Like Teen Spirit'. He looked at a text and said "I guess it's gonna be two interns." He got up and left. He poked his head back in and said "If Indie asks where I am, say I'm sick." Scene nodded and Intern 2 left.

* * *

Metal: "Finally, you're gonna film other people other than Intern 2 and Nightcore. Maybe you'll get to see other people's lives!"

Scene: "JDFIOSAHFKJANJFHDKJSAJFDASHINXDWHFIUAHUFNDUWEUIHU FKAHNDFFUINHEUIHFDNSBIFSHNLDHIAULHFIEBNNHFCNHEFLIN HWHWSCHFI!"

Idol: "It's actually a boring day today. Intern 2's not here, neither is Nightcore. I wonder what they're doing."

* * *

Meanwhile at Nightcore's apartment: Intern 2 was laying on the floor, holding Nightcore's leg. She was trying to get him to let go. She said "Come ON! I have to go to sleep!" He said "No you don't." She said "I've been awake for THREE DAYS! I need to sleepy-sleeps." He said "Fine." He let go of her other leg and she left.

Back to MyMusic:

Indie arrived at MyMusic, wheeling in his custom fix-gear. Scene said "Good morning Indie!" He smiled at her and continued walking to his office. Scene followed at his tail like a puppy. Metal was working on editing MyMusic News. Idol was listening to, and singing, some P!nk song. Hip Hop was on his phone playing Angry Birds. Techno and Dubstep were raving in there office with a bunch of other ravers. Rayna came in and started to squeal. Idol heard it and started to squeal as they started to hug and jump. Metal yelled "WILL YOU STOP!" They stopped for three seconds, then continued to squeal again.

Rayna looked at the interns desk and asked "Where's Intern 2?" Idol said "Scene said he went home sick." Rayna asked "Where's Nightcore?" Idol said "She's at home sleeping. She hasn't slept for three days." Rayna said "No wonder she doesn't look as gorgeous as you." Idol said "Thank you! But Nightcore is pretty, she just takes it out in a different way."

Inside Indie's OFFICE: Indie and Scene were kissing. Scene was trying not to laugh, she 'claimed' his ironic mustache tickled her face. His scarf was on her neck. She stopped kissing him and asked "Can we be exclusive?" He said "Scene, it's too mainstream. I'm not saying I'm afraid of our love, I'm saying it'd be too mainstream." She asked "What if you do it ironically, yet really." He said "Ironically but not sarcastically. I like that." He continued to kiss her and someone knocked on the door. Scene hid under the desk and Indie sat in his rocking chair. He said "Come in." Idol came in and said "Indie, do you even notice that both Nightcore and Intern 2 are gone?" He said "Didn't notice. I didn't need them though." Idol left, closing the door. Scene got up and said "Intern 2 left because of Nightcore or something. Nightcore's at home trying to sleep. Intern 2 told me to tell you that he left work because he was sick." Indie said "I don't care." He placed his non-prescription glasses on her face and took his scarf back.


	27. Chapter 20

Nightcore was sitting at Intern 2's side of the desk. She was typing on his computer, she was smiling. Scene came in and asked "Where's Intern 2?" She said "He was running late. Had to do a couple things." Intern 2 came in and said "Don't leave me at Starbucks again." Nightcore said "I couldn't help it. You were just so trusting, and then I decided 'I want to see him run' and this happened." He said "Get out of my chair." She said "No." He took a step forward and she said "Intern 2's chair puller! FAST!" The chair started getting pulled, and Intern 2 walked up and picked her up. The chair was pulled faster now.

Nightcore was squirming in Intern 2's arms. He asked "Now you see what I can do?" she said "If you put me down I'll kiss you." He put her down and she gave him a peck on the cheek. She walked off and he said "Hey!" She asked "You didn't think it was gonna be the other kind of kiss did you?" He said "Um, yeah." She said "Then don't pick me up." He said "But I like to pick you up."She walked towards him and said "Well, if you want." She kissed him on the lips. "You can pick me up after work." He smiled and said "Okay." She kissed him again and said "Stay super adorable." Rayna and Metal walked in as Nightcore gave Intern 2 another kiss on the lips. Metal ignored it, while Rayna went into fury.

* * *

Rayna: "How could Intern 2 kiss ANOTHER WOMAN!? He's MINE! If he knew any better, he would tell her to leave and go tell m dad that he wants me and only me." *Idol, sitting right next to her* Idol: "They're exclusive Rayna, they're technically at second base." Rayna: "OOH! That bitch is gonna pay!"

* * *

Intern 2 was sitting at his desk typing. Nightcore was sitting on his lap drawing in her sketchbook. He looked at her and kissed her cheek. She looked at him and asked "What was that for?" He said "It was because you were there and I was here and I also wanted to see if you were paying attention to what I was saying." She asked "You were talking?" He said "No. But did you see the look on your face." He started to smile and she poked his nose. He kissed her and Rayna watched pathetically behind the small piano. Her face was both hurt and mad at the same time. She almost started to cry as she walked towards Idol. Metal noticed and asked "Who made my little girl cry!?" Rayna said "N-Nobody dad." He looked at her and said "I will pumble whoever did this and then kiss them!" Rayna smiled and said "Nightcore said I was ugly." Metal's anger grew crazy mad.

Metal walked by and knocked everything off of Intern 2's desk. Intern 2 asked "Why'd you do that?" Nightcore held Intern 2 close to her. Metal said "Rayna told me your little girlfriend here said she was ugly." Nightcore said "I would never call Rayna ugly." Metal said "Tell that to her crying face." Nightcore said "Oh, I know what this is about. I'll go talk to her. Don't kill him while I'm gone." Metal nodded and Intern 2 said "Nightcore will figure it out." They heard some yelling and Nightcore yelled in choked words "Help. Me." Intern 2 and Metal got up to find Rayna choking Nightcore with her arm. Rayna said "Stay away from him! You don't know how in love we are!" Nightcore said "We're dating. He's mine. God you are really strong for being only sixteen." Intern 2 and Metal separated the two girls. Metal held a thrashing Rayna while Intern 2 held Nightcore, who was coughing and gasping in air. Blood spurted out of her mouth a bit and she said "I think I'm fine." She layed her head on Intern 2's shoulder, tears were starting to fill her eyes.

* * *

Nightcore and Intern 2- N: "Why would Rayna choke me? I know she thinks that I stole Intern 2 away from her, but it isn't my fault. He fell for me because of me, not because it would be way wrong." I: "Well, maybe Rayna just wants to get you out of the picture. You almost lost your memory of me. You almost broke up with me. AND you almost went on tour to leave me." N: "But I remembered you, I realized that I was a bit stupid to even want to leave you, and I knew that leaving you would not be a great way to start a career." *Intern 2 kisses Nightcore on cheek*

Rayna: "My dad may think that this is all over." *Camera zooms into her face* "But it's only the BEGINNING! Stay back Nightcore. Intern 2 is mine, and if you don't understand that, I guess I'll have to show you."


	28. Chapter 21

Nightcore and Intern 2 were making out. They were sitting at his desk. Metal walked in and said "Hey! Lovebirds! Stop playing Tonsil-hockey!" They stopped kissing and looked at him. Intern 2 said "Hey Metal." Metal groaned and said "Whatever. If you see Indie, say that I'm at the hospital. Apparently Tina just couldn't wait until morning to go into labor." Nightcore said "Later Metal, and congrats." She smiled and Metal said "Okay, bye." He left and Intern 2 said "Poor Metal, missing work sucks." Nightcore said "But it's also really sweet that he's gonna be a father. Again." Intern 2 shrugged and kissed her.

Scene ran in and said "IT CAME! IT CAME! IT CAME!" Nightcore asked "What came?" Scene held up a card and said "The orphanage found out that I had a sister, three years older than me, from when my parents died that was already given up for adoption before they died and she got in contact with me! FDJKFDJS!" Scene sat next to them and Nightcore asked "What does your sister look like!?" Scene said "Kinda like you, except with browner hair and brown eyes." Nightcore said "Sweet, but I should get to work." She kissed Intern 2 and left.

Scene asked "Don't you think that Nightcore is kinda bummed out a bit. Tina's gonna have her baby. I'm re-connecting with my long-lost sister. Everyone has something going on in their families, but she doesn't." Intern 2 sighed and said "I don't know whats wrong with her. She keeps saying that she's fine, when she's not. Techno's gonna go to Japan because her sister is getting married, Dubstep is trying to see his little sister, Hip Hop's grandma's going to a retirement home, and Idol is having her sister stay with her. I think Nightcore misses her family." She nodded and said "Well, her dad died and her mom always ignored her. I don't know if she has any siblings." He said "I don't know if she has any either, when I would bring it up she would change the subject." She said "Maybe she doesn't like to talk about her past." The door opened and Dubstep walked in. He looked really depressed. He entered his office and closed the door.

Scene asked "Okay?" Intern 2 said "Yeah, I don't understand why Nightcore would ignore the fact that she has a family too. I'm not doing anything with my sisters or parents. She seemed really happy when she was hanging out with her band, yet she was starting to cry when she hugged Ryan. I don't know why, but she didn't cry when she hugged Mike, Jack, or Dean. What is up with her and Ryan?" She said "I remember her saying that Ryan was a great guy friend of hers, mostly because he was gay. It seemed like she knew him WAY before the band even formed. He's the same age as her, born in the same month too. I don't GET IT!"

Intern 2 looked at his desk and said "She left her sketch book." He looked through some of the pictures. He got to one where it was Punk Slashers as kids. Mike had on guy-liner, Jack and Dean were wearing leather, Nightcore was wearing something Scene would wear, and Ryan was dressed like a gay drummer. Underneath it was the name 'Punk Slashers' and the band member's names. Mike Thompson, Jack and Dean Reynolds, Sarah Corbin, and Ryan Corbin. Intern 2 looked at the names Sarah and Ryan again. He said "I'll be right back." He got up, still holding the sketch book, and went to Nightcore and Dubstep's office. He knocked on the door to hear Dubstep say "Come in." He opened the door and Nightcore was looking frantically through her stuff.

She looked at Intern 2, and she said "Thank God! You found my sketch book." He opened it to the page with the young Punk Slashers and asked "Why do you and Ryan have the same last name?" She said "Um...well...you see..." She looked at the floor and asked "God, how do I explain this?" She looked at him and asked "Can we not talk about it?" He said "No, we are gonna talk about it." She said "I'm not in the mood." He looked at her and said "We're gonna talk about this Night." She said "No, we're not. How about you figure out why Ryan and I have the same last name? Maybe you'll get closer to the answer." She left, tears forming in her eyes.

Intern 2 followed after her under the stairs. He asked "Why are you upset I just asked you a simple question?" She said "Leave me alone." He sat next to her and proceeded to hug her. She pushed him away as she said "Don't touch me." He looked at the picture again and asked "Are you two related?" She said "You're really close." He said "Scene mentioned that you two were born in the same mo-" He stopped and looked at her. He said "You could have told me you had a twin brother." She said "My mom disowned him after he told her that he was gay. I had her take a picture of the band the week before we left. A day later, he told her that he was gay. My mom is against gay's so she disowned him and Mike took him in as a brother. That's why Ryan stayed in New York while I moved to Tokyo."

He said after a short silence "So, you have a twin brother. You could have said that at least." She layed her head on him, still crying. She said "If I told you, you'd make a big deal about it." He said "It is a big deal. You have blue-black hair and dark-blue eyes that get lighter halfway down He has blonde hair and green eyes." She said "He get's that from mom. I get my looks from dad." He hugged her and she continued to cry. He kissed her head and she stopped sobbing, tears still streamed down her face. He said "I don't want to lose you." She nodded and said "I love you." He said "I love you too." She climbed into his lap and curled up into a tiny ball.


	29. Chapter 22

Nightcore was sitting in Intern 2's chair. She was going through an envelope smiling. Intern 2 walked in and said "Hey." She held up the envelope and said "Look what Ryan sent me." He sat in Scene's chair and she said "I have nine tickets, nine backstage passes, and nine VIP wristbands for MyMusic to go to Punk Slasher's concert THIS Friday in LA. It'll be their third touring concert. It was the last nine of everything. It's all sold out." He said "Wow, that's perfect." She said "The tickets, wristbands, and backstage passes have our names on them, Mike looked most of your guy's names up on your things. They just put Techno and Dubstep for Techno and Dubstep." He said "Yeah, I don't think they have names." She handed him a pass, wristband and a ticket and said "Here you go. Melvin Munson." He said "Just call me Intern 2." She said "But Melvin is ADORABLE! Your nickname could be Merv. It's a clashing of your name. If it got into a car crash." He laughed and said "That is really creative."

Scene came in and asked "Why are you in my chair?" Intern 2 said "Nightcore's in my chair." Scene asked "Why is she in your chair?" Nightcore said "I got bored and wanted to piss him off." Intern 2 moved Nightcore, sat in his chair, and sat Nightcore on him. She said "That was really fun." Scene sat in her chair and Nightcore said "Scene, I have a ticket, wristband, and backstage pass for a concert for Punk Slashers for this Friday here in LA. Here's one for you." She handed the ticket, pass, and wristband to Scene. Nightcore then said "And one for Indie." She handed her another ticket, pass, and wristband. Scene said "I'll go put it in Indie's office!" Scene ran to Indie's closed office door and ran into it. Nightcore stood up and asked "Are you okay?" Scene jumped up and said  
"I forgot that doors are open-able." She opened the door and put Indie's stuff on the desk with a note. She skipped back in and sat at her part of the desk.

* * *

Intern 2: "Nightcore is really exited about going to that concert. Besides the fact her brother is in the band. And that she may end up playing in it if something happens to Jack or Dean." *sighs* "She's really adorable when she's exited."

Nightcore: "I am SUPER exited about the concert! Mostly because my brother'll be in it. Also if something happens to Jack, Dean, OR Ryan, I can fill in for them." *sighs* "I must be really adorable when I'm exited. Intern 2 says so."

* * *

Intern 2 was typing on his computer. Nightcore saw him and snuck over. She put her cold hands on his neck, making him freeze. Satan came over and whispered "Hush little intern, let me whisper in yo ear." Intern 2 started to shake and Satan whispered "Respect your gal, and maybe sometimes give her foot-rubs." Intern 2 looked at Satan and then looked up at Nightcore. She said "So close." He then said "Yet, so far. Satan wouldn't tell me to give you foot-rubs unless he was bribed." Nightcore said "You know me too well." She looked at Satan and said "Here's you ten bucks."

She handed him the money and Satan said "Awesome. See you at the Punk Slashers concert. I have to pay Shaman back for him buying my ticket." Satan disappeared and Intern 2 said "You have really cold hands." She asked "So?" He said "So, get them off my neck." She took her hands off his neck and sat in his lap. She said "I would be wearing gloves, but a certain someone said they were 'too flashy'." He said "Not that flashy." She kissed him and said "It's really hard to kiss you without touching you when I'm sitting in your lap." She rested her elbows on his shoulders and said "That's better." She kissed him and whispered "You have the lightest blue eyes I've ever seen." He whispered "You have the best eyes I've ever seen." He kissed her, wrapping his arms around her.

He smiled and said "You have a weird thing for putting your arms somewhere around my head." She said "Because I like to just have my favorite body part around heads. It's a weird habit I had when I was making full body scales of the vocaloids." He said "Really." She said "I used to just make the heads and the bodies separate and then put them together." He said "that sounds very morbid." She said "I was sixteen, give me a break." He smiled and said "Well, I can't blame a sixteen year old for being a twenty-two year old. BUT I can blame the same twenty-two year old for scaring me."

She said "I was gonna have Satan cover your eyes while I had him look like me, but I thought you might kiss him and it'll be like Mintern 2." Intern 2 asked "What? How? What?" She said "Mintern 2 was created when you and Metal kissed. Mintern 2 means Metal and Intern 2. It's a shipping. You'd end up creating Satern 2, even though it's already popular in the yaoi fanfiction world." He asked "One, how is it popular in the fanfiction world, and two, what is yaoi?" She groaned and said "This is gonna take awhile." He kissed her and she said "Yaoi means gay. Satern 2 is popular in fanfiction because the plot is you and Satan are all alone in a bathroom stall here at work." He said "That's all I need to know. I'm not gonna go too far." She smiled and said "You gotta read it though. It's really funny." He said "Challenge" He took the sunglasses that were on her head and put them over his eyes. "Accepted." She started typing on his computer and they read the fanfic.


	30. Update 6

_**Hello! Tomboygirlygirl14 here! I got a complaint review [first of this story, second overall] and I wanted to know...are these really boring, and that script-writing is lazy? Also, is saying 'said' over and over again THAT annoying, same with the ending in the second chapter being nearly like the ending of season 1's 1st episode? **_

_**If you guy's could answer that...it'd be awesome.**_

_**I need to work on the chapter where Intern 2 finally stops being responsible...not really TOO irresponsible. You understand what I mean...you DON'T!? I mean like...Hip Hop? **_

_**Hip Hop: SEX!**_

_**Yeah...I meant that.**_

* * *

_**ANYWAYS: I have questions for you. [I will put break lines through these segments. It'll be opening/special note, Q&A, then ENDING NOTE!]**_

_**1) What will Rayna do to Nightcore?**_

_**2) Will Intern 2 sing to Nightcore?**_

_**3) What is gonna happen to Idol, Hip Hop, and Dubstep?**_

_**4) The lack of Techno is because she's in Japan. What hijinks will she get into there? And who will she bring back?**_

_**5)Will Scene and Indie become exclusive?**_

_**6) WHAT WILL HAPPEN AT THE Punk Slasher's CONCERT!?**_

* * *

_**Also: If you don't really care, you HAVE to listen to 'Kaleidoscope Eyes' by Panic! At The Disco. It's AWESOME! If you care about whether or not I sponsor stuff for no reason...VOTE!**_

_***Sponsor stuff yes? Review this chapter with 'NIGHTCORE EQUALS CHEESECAKE'**_

_***Sponsor stuff no? Review this chapter with 'DAUGHTRY IS AWESOME AND I'M A BIG POSER' or 'MINTERN 2 FOR THE GOLD!'**_

_**The Mintern 2 one is PRETTY AWESOME for a no. I added the awesome Daughtry truthful poser thing because my cousin pissed me off by saying that he was a poser and really liked Daughtry. I got back at him by kissing his cousin. Bad idea? DON'T CARE!**_

_**Hugz,**_

_**Tomboygirlygirl14 :D**_


	31. Chapter 23

Nightcore was laying on the floor of the office. Intern 2 walked in to see her. He went to her side and asked "What's wrong? Nightcore? Nightcore!" She muttered something and he asked "What?" She opened her eyes and said "I feel empty inside." He asked "I'm sorry for you, but why?" She said "I never got to say goodbye." He looked confused and she sat up, a few tears in her eyes. She said "I never got to say goodbye to my iPod. I dropped it in the sink while I was brushing my teeth this morning. My car radio doesn't work and it was basically what I had for music. It's gone forever. I feel so empty." She layed her head on him, burying her face into his shirt, and started crying. He asked "You have your laptop, doesn't it have music?" She said "I left it at home." He asked "Did you remember ANYTHING from home?" She said "My phone, and my clothes, that was it." She looked down her jacket and said "Crap." He asked "What?" She said "No matter WHAT, don't try to take off my jacket." He asked "Why?" She said "Just don't okay." He said "Okay."

The day progressed with Nightcore slipping up here or there. She went to make a post, then asked Intern 2 to make it for her. SO her post ended up saying, on her page 'Hello, Intern 2 here. Nightcore's having a bad day slipping up. So I made a post for her because she said she might "Wreck my computer"? I don't know either.' She layed on the floor the ENTIRE DAY. Whenever someone asked why she was there, she would just point to Intern 2, who would say "She's not gonna leave right there, she's having a bad day and slipping up."

Rayna came by and asked "Why is Nightcore on the floor?" She pointed at Intern 2, who said on cue "She's not having a good day Rayna, leave her alone." Rayna smiled and said "Well I know what to do when I have bad days." He said "Don't you dare sa-" Too late. Rayna said "I just listen to my iPod." Nightcore got up and left. Rayna asked "Was it something I said?" He said "Her iPod was destroyed. She hasn't been having a good day. She hasn't listened to any music at all." She said "Well, I guess she needs a bit of 1D." He said "No, she doesn't. She refused to listen to some nightcore that I found on YouTube." She said "Well, she's in deep." She walked up to him and said "Now, she's not here right now." Intern 2 said "Yeah, but she's still HERE." She didn't listen. She grabbed his shirt and pressed her lips against his. Nightcore saw them and started shaking. Rayna released him and Intern 2 saw her. He said "Nightcore." She ran out of the office crying. Intern 2 looked at Rayna and said "You are just like Idol." He ran after Nightcore, making Rayna feel guilty.

* * *

Rayna: "I feel SO guilty. She loved him, and he loves her. I should have kept my crush to myself instead of taking my rage out on her. I feel so bad right now." *sighs* "I wish I could help them out. I guess it's too late now."

Intern 2: *shaking head, tears streaming down face* "She broke up with me. She said she didn't want to see me again. I kept telling her Rayna kissed me, she didn't listen. Now she's under the stairs crying and it's all MY fault!" *sighs* "I never really wanted to hurt her. She's the only thing that I could ever want in life. She beat Bologna, Flowcharts, and squirrels."

Nightcore: *angry, tears also streaming down face* "Intern 2 and I broke up!" *sobs uncontrollably, Dubstep walks in* "Bmm wub?" *Nightcore shakes head, runs out covering face.*

Dubstep: "I'm kinda worried about Nightcore, she never broke up with someone on bad terms before. I just hope her and Intern 2 get back together."

* * *

Dubstep, Nightcore, and Intern 2 were still at MyMusic. Intern 2 said "Later Dubstep." Dubstep waved and Intern 2 left. Nightcore said "Bye Dubstep." Dubstep left, he said "Night, Night." She laughed and said "Funny." Dubstep left and Nightcore sat on the floor, crying. She sighed and said "Get a grip Sarah." She got up and left.

* * *

_**A/N: Nightern 2 broke UP! Rayna is SO MEAN! At least there's a bit of something to look up to. The day they reunite. Apparently, Punk Slashers' concert was rescheduled to NEXT Friday...It's only Thursday [in the story] so...the Friday after tomorrow. Okay?  
**_


	32. Chapter 24 pt 1

_**A/N: I feel SO guilty about this guys. First part in italics is Nightcore's POV, then it goes to the main story line. God you guy's are gonna HATE me!**_

* * *

_I went to my car and turned it on, it failed. I got out of my car and said "I guess I'm walking." Thunder rolled and it started pouring. I didn't want to say anymore and I went on walking to my apartment building. It was actually pretty far away. Especially since it was Motel-like. I walked awhile when I heard someone else's footsteps. I froze and I felt their hot breath on my neck as they said "Give me your money." I said "I don't have any money." I turned around to fight back, when I felt a sharp pain in my side. I felt it again go through my gut and I realized 'I just got shanked.' I fell towards the ground and I heard a cop car. The man ran as I started coughing. I has a wallet on me, but it only contained my drivers license and ten credit cards with my name on them. I felt a hot, piercing light on my face and I heard a voice ask "Are you okay?" I blacked out, all I could think about was Intern 2._

* * *

Intern 2 was typing on his computer, he knew that Nightcore was gonna skip work to avoid him. Scene came in, she sat in her chair. She was one of...well EVERYONE knew that Intern 2 and Nightcore broke up. Metal and everyone, except for Nightcore, came to work. A blonde woman in a grey female-lawyer-style suit came in and asked "Is this MyMusic?" Scene ignored her and Intern 2 said "Yes." She said "I need to speak to Indie." Intern 2 pointed to Indie's office and she walked over there and went in.

After awhile, she left. Indie slowly walked out of his office. He said chokingly "Everyone...meeting." Everyone piled into the conference room. Indie said "There has been a small 'accident' involving MyMusic." Everyone looked concerned a tiny bit, especially Intern 2. Indie said "Nightcore was found on the sidewalk bleeding last night. She's in a coma." Everyone did a spit-take and Indie said "Well, we can't deal with visiting her since she's probably not gonna wake up anytime soon. The woman that came in here was her law associate. She'll call us if anything happens to Nightcore, or as she called her 'Ms. Corbin'."

Intern 2 ignored Indie and Idol waved her hand over his face. Scene poked Intern 2. Metal got up and said "I cant believe I'm gonna do this." He went towards Intern 2 and kissed his cheek. Nothing. Metal said "Well, that was a waste of time." Dubstep put his headphones on Intern 2 and blasted some Skrillex. He sat there, ignoring everything. Hip Hop said "Yep, he's in his own world. He can ignore things in his world for a long time." He grabbed his gun, surprisingly he still had it, and shot Intern 2 in the leg. Intern 2 ignored the pain, but winced at being shot. Indie yelled "INTERN 2!" He didn't do anything. Idol finally said "He's done with." Scene said in a serious voice "Intern 2." He got up and limped out of the conference room and down to his desk. Scene went to follow, but Indie made her stay. Dubstep got up and followed Intern 2.

He looked behind the screen to see Intern 2 crying. He asked "You alright?" Intern 2 said "No, Nightcore hates me and she might be dying." Dubstep said "Well, maybe she might wake up to finally see that she wants you again." He walked over and sat next to Intern 2. Intern 2 said "She's the only thing in life that I feel like was the best thing that I've gotten. I blew it, and all because of Rayna." He wiped his eyes with a tissue, as Dubstep said "Maybe Nightcore ended up getting a broken heart. She did say that she loved you." Intern 2 said "She took it back."

Dubstep said after a silence "She couldn't start her car last night, I watched as she kicked her car tire in the rain. She started walking. She was crying so much that it looked like, if she was looking up, that her tears were rain drops." Intern 2 said "Yeah, she told me that she didn't love me, that she never wanted to see me again, and that I should just leave her alone for her sake." Dubstep said "Now, she's in the hospital with a coma. You got to get her back. You and Indie are the only ones that know her name. You can visit her." He nodded and said "You should go. Don't tell anyone anything, but just say that I went to get this bullet taken out."

Dubstep went back into the conference room and said "He's going to get the bullet out of his leg." Hip Hop said "He does know it's a blank right? I stopped putting real bullets in after I came out a full poser and came clean as a nerd." Metal rolled his eyes and said "Bet that you don't have a girlfriend. Mostly because I have a wife, daughter, and new baby. I haven't seen the kid yet." Indie said "Well, I'm going to dismiss everyone and sit in my office." Scene and everyone left. Scene followed Indie into his office and closed the door. She said "It sucks that Nightcore's in the hospital." Indie said "That's why we aren't going to be exclusive, we have to make sure she's okay so we can be sure that everybody could handle it." She nodded and kissed him. She said "But Jeb-" He shushed per with a finger. "Norma, she'll be alright. If anything, she'll wake up from her coma and try to live through her attack." She said "But Jeb, I want to make sure that she's perfectly healthy. She's my best friend." He kissed her and said "That's also why when she gets out of the hospital, she'll be taking a medical leave. Just a week and a half." She nodded and kissed him.


	33. Chapter 24 pt 2

_**A/N: You hate me. I can just tell that you hate me. Well, Scene and Indie are really worried about Nightcore's health, Dubstep is worried about Intern 2's well being, Intern 2 is scared that Nightcore might DIE, and everyone is a tiny bit worried in their lives to even actually feel really bad about Nightcore. Intern 2's POV in italics then a bit of the story, like one paragraph then a bunch of confessionals. Then it'll be Nightcore's POV, in italics.**_

* * *

_I was in the waiting room. I was waiting to see her. I needed to see her. I didn't care if she never wanted to see me. I wanted to be by her side. A doctor asked if I was there to see Sarah Corbin, when I said yes she took me to her room. She was still in a coma, but she wouldn't be for long as the doctor said. She had been through surgery to get her tissue sewn up. She said that her nerves nor any of her body parts or functions were damaged. I sat in there, looking at her peaceful body. It seemed like she wasn't asleep, yet the beeping monitor made sure that her heart was going. Copying every heartbeat the second it hit. I wanted to see her perfect eyes open to see me. Yet, I wanted her to stay asleep. I keep making sure she's breathing so I won't have to be shocked by the monitor going flat. I grab her hand and her heart rate peaks a tiny bit. She at lest knew that I was there. I kissed her soft hand and say "It's okay, I'm here. You might not want me here, but I love you." I see her eyelashes part as she opens her beautiful eyes.  
_

* * *

Metal was bored, he was typing on his computer. He stopped and looked over at the interns desk. He remembered that Nightcore and Intern 2 weren't there. He turned back around. Idol kept checking Intern 2's fan sites to see they weren't updated yet. Hip Hop played Angry Birds, he couldn't vent at all about his life. Dubstep was texting Intern 2 a bit. Indie was sitting at his desk with Scene in his lap, hoping the phone wouldn't ring from a bad call about Nightcore.

Metal: "I really hope that Nightcore is okay, I'm mostly concerned about Tina and the baby though. I'm balancing both home and work lately."

Idol: "I'm really worried about Intern 2. He would never leave work for one and a half days and not update a single thing! I'm really worried about Nightcore too. Her last update was changing her status from 'in a relationship with Intern 2' to 'Cheated on BY Intern 2.' I can't believe that Rayna would do that. I trained her to get on with your life if they are taken."

Dubstep: "Intern 2 is really worried about Nightcore, he said that she woke up for about three minutes and just stared blankly at the ceiling, then went back to sleep again. He says the doctors say it's a part of the coma where she'll open her eyes to simulate that she woke up, but is still in a coma. She can open and close her eyes during all this. I also looked it up on Wikipedia."

Scene: "I hope Nightcore is okay, I also hope her and Intern 2 get back together! He deserves happiness in his life since Everyone's kinda mean to him. If you're watching this Intern 2, sorry for calling you stupid."

Hip Hop: "Nightcore has to be okay. She's the one who set me up with my girlfriend Jane. Who I met at Comic Con when she was dressed like Zelda, the warrior princess."

Indie: "I really hope Nightcore's okay, she needs to be okay. I also want Intern 2 to be stable so I don't have a breaking down intern running loose, I have Scene, but she has me to keep her calm."

* * *

_Nightcore's POV:  
_

_I opened my eyes and turned towards my right to see Intern 2 asleep on the couch. The world was still kinda fast-paced. All I remembered was walking in the rain and getting stabbed. My head hurt a lot. I turned back towards Intern 2, who was looking at me. He said "Hey." I was still mad at him, but I didn't care. I asked "What day is it?" He said "Sunday, I skipped work." I asked "Why would you skip work?" He said "Well, I heard you were in the hospital on Friday and I've been here since." I saw his bullet-wound in his leg and I asked "Did Hip Hop shoot you again?" He said "With a blank, but it went an inch into my leg, it also hurt." I said "Yeah, blanks won't kill you unless they're close-range." He said "He shot me from under the conference-room table." I said "Okay." I turned a bit away and looked at the ceiling. He asked "Are you still mad at me?" I closed my eyes and opened them again. I said "No, I think what happened Thursday night kinda got rid of it. I'm still hurt, but I'm not mad." He said "Oh." I turned towards him and asked "Did you want to try again?" He looked at me and I finally noticed his red eyes. He said "I've been waiting for you to wake up so I could see if you were still mad. I actually don't know what to do now. But I do want to be with you." I asked "Has anyone else visited me?" He said "Metal stopped by twice to see if you were awake yet. Scene sent you a few flowers from Dubstep, Idol, Indie, and Hip Hop. Also Dubstep has been texting me with details of work. That's it." I said "Okay."_


	34. Chapter 25

_**A/N: This is ALL Nightcore's POV. Just the couple days of her in the hospital, then a day home. Next chapter after Update 7: PUNK SLASHERS!**_

* * *

I looked around my room a bit to get the feel of it. I was only gonna be there until Tuesday, but I still needed to familiarize myself. There was a couch, which Intern 2 said was a comfy couch for sleeping in, a few chairs, a heart monitor, and my bed. That was as much as I really wanted to see. Intern 2 has been sitting in here for a long time, he's starting to get a five o'clock shadow, but not really. I keep telling him he should go home and get cleaned up, but he doesn't want to leave my side. I think he hasn't eaten in awhile. His breath is still minty-fresh though. With his voice, I can just listen to him talk. I still love his voice. Just as much as I love him. I would tell him, but I don't want him to worry too much about me.

A couple nurses have come to check my 'blood sugar' which I didn't really like. Needles and blood AREN'T my thing. I think Intern 2 noticed me looking up when the woman drew my blood because he grabbed my hand. I didn't really hate it, but it was a tiny bit awkward when the nurse left and he still had my hand. I was still looking up. I said "Let go of my hand please." He let go my hand and said "Sorry." I said "It's okay, but I just don't like my hand to be held for really long." He pulled my head down and said "Stop looking up, it's scaring me." I said "Sorry."

Meanwhile, I was trying not to look at my left arm, even though it was needle-less and had band-aids on it, I was NOT looking at it. He saw me shivering me and asked "Are you afraid of needled?" I said "Sewing needles. No. Actual needles. Get the hell away from me with them." He said "Well, I'm here for you." He hugged me, which I wanted to not end, bu the was hurting me. Since he was hugging me on the side I was stabbed. I said "Intern 2." He looked at me and I said "Side." He let go of me and said "I...um..." I said "I got stabbed right here." I pointed to my side a couple inches below my ribs. Like, half an inch. I touched it, and pain swept my whole body. Apparently, I was given pain meds and they wore off while I slept. He looked at the floor and said "It's okay, you didn't know." He looked at me and started to smile. I just wanted him to kiss me so bad.

It was a couple hours before he left a bit to go home and shower, shave, and probably eat. I just stayed there with a nurse who while she was getting me clean, even though I can TOTALLY handle it, kept talking about her doctor, who was also a woman, and how she wanted to come out to her parents with a gay lover. I told her "If you two love each other and support each other, you can tell your parents. If they disagree, screw them. It's your life." She loved that a lot I guess. For a lesbian nurse, she was a hell of a lot nicer, and way more decent, than some of the other nurses and doctors. At least I didn't have a MALE nurse wash me off. They would have just...yeah...I'm not gonna say it.

I kinda fell asleep after awhile, mostly because I felt something warm on my forehead. I opened my eyes and saw a smiling Intern 2. I smiled back and said "You woke me up. That's a bit unfair." He said "Well, I've been sitting in this room waiting for you to wake up since Friday." I saw a bunch of random flowers in a bouquet and asked "Who are those from?" He said "these are from MyMusic. We each chose a flower, also Techno's back with a boyfriend. Dubstep wasn't too happy. Hip Hop brought his girlfriend, Jane. Also Tina and Rayna chose a flower as well. So there are ten flowers, then I got two pink roses." I said "You knew my favorite flower. Also my favorite bouquet. Pink roses and mix-up flowers." He sat the bouquet down on the couch and grabbed my hand. He pulled a chair so it was right next to me so I can visit without having to move so much. He's really sweet.

Ryan came over and visited me, since he had to be in town for the concert. He kept talking about how he thinks he might be strait. Mostly because he has a female guard and he's slightly attracted to her. He saw Intern 2 and just stared at him. Ryan watches MyMusic, so I had to literally hold Ryan by his collar so he wouldn't kill Intern 2. I hit Ryan and said "Hurt him and I will hurt you. I will put you in worse conditions that I am already in. Got it?" Ryan said "Wow, threat." I looked at him and he said "Okay, no hurting of Intern 2." I slowly let go of him and after that, Ryan left. Something about a sound check or checking out Sonya, his female guard. I soon just assumed that he was bi.k

On Tuesday I finally got to go home. All I did when I got there was shower, and throw on a reddish-pink tank top and blue pajama shorts. I layed on my couch, I totally forgot that Intern 2 had a key to my apartment. Si I woke up to see him staring at me. I put my cell phone to my ear and said "Hello, officer, my boyfriend is stalking me, can you tell him to let me sleep?" I pointed the phone to him and he said "It's really hard to kiss you from over a couch." I said "Then let me sit up." He moved and I sat up, luckily my couch is leather, so you can't slip on it. He leaned over and kissed me. I looked into his light blue eyes and I touched his face. I kissed him on the mouth. It got a bit heated, until he asked if it would be safer for me to be at his place. I, of course, said yes. BUT I refused to put something else on. It was a bit chilly out but whatever.


	35. Update 7

_**Hello Mine-turtle!**_

_**Mine-turtle: Hello! *explodes***_

_**Welcome to the MyMusic Update! It's the seventh one, and you know what happens!?**_

_**WE TAKE YOUR SOUL!**_

_**I'm kidding!**_

_**I'M NOT KIDDING!**_

* * *

_**Questions:**_

_**1) What will happen at the Punk Slasher's concert?**_

_**2) WHO IS TECHNO'S BOYFRIEND AND WHY IS SHE DATING HIM!?**_

_**3) Exclusive Scindie?**_

_**4) Idol, why isn't she paired up with anyone yet.**_

_**5) When will we meet Hip Hop's GF?**_

_**6) Nightern 2...will they stay together?**_

_**7) What is Tina's baby? Boy or girl? **_

* * *

_**It's been a crazy 35 chapters, am I right? I know that there were some twists and turns. And a whole lot of hospitality. Luckily the building didn't bu-**_

_***Building burns down***_

_**Well, I gotta end this baby.**_

_**Hugz,**_

_**Tomboygirlygirl14 :D  
**_


	36. Chapter 26

_**A/N: PUNK SLASHERS! Techno has a BF, I am SO sorry. You didn't even understand when I asked who would Techno bring back. One of you guessed Indie, but WHY WOULD INDIE BE IN Japan? TOO MAINSTREAM!**_

* * *

Nightcore, Intern 2, Scene, Techno, Techno's BF, Dubstep, Metal, Hip Hop, Hip Hop's GF Jane, Idol, and Indie were at a concert. Indie wouldn't NORMALLY do this sort of thing, but Scene was going so, he figured. Techno's BF and Jane had tickets to see the show already, as in Jane had an extra ticket and gave it to Techno to give to her boyfriend. It was an awesome night to have a concert. The only reason they couldn't have the concert the Friday BEFORE was because it was raining until Saturday night. Indie, of course, was acting like the concert was too mainstream since it was gonna play some of Idol's favorite songs. He liked it though because it played mostly Scene's favorite bands though.

Everyone enjoyed themselves. Amazingly, Rayna had a ticket and came with Mercedes and Flavia. Of course, they had a lot of Panic! At The Disco songs and Linkin Park. Rayna didn't complain, she liked Punk Slashers, mostly because she went a bit punk when she dated Punk. Hip Hop and Jane liked the band, but mostly traded Pokemon cards the entire night. Sometimes kissing, not much. Metal just stood there filming the concert with his phone. He said he wanted the kid to watch the first concert Metal went to after the kid was born.

Being a jokester, Metal video taped Intern 2 and Nightcore a bit before Nightcore said "Metal I love you like a brother, but get that camera out of our faces." He said "Fine." So he just pointed the phone towards Intern 2. Intern 2 said "Come on Metal, really?" Metal said "Fine, I just wanted the kid to know the people that his name was dedicated to." They looked confused and said "Apparently Tina likes the name Melvin and I wanted the name to be Corbin." Nightcore said "Aw, that so sweet." Metal turned back to filming the concert.

During the second, out of eight, encores, they played 'Kaleidoscope Eyes' by Panic! At The Disco. Of course, Nightcore and Intern 2 just stood there, swaying a bit. She looked up at him as they shared yet, their nine thousandth kiss. Nightcore said "I believe it, there is such thing as love at first sight." He smiled and said "I learned that earlier." She asked "When?" He said "The day I met you." She said "That's a really cheesy line, but I'll take it." She kissed him again and said "If you want." He picked her up and she wrapped her arms around his neck. Everyone soon noticed Intern 2 was wearing actual clothes than his normal casual-like formal wear. Metal said "Wow, I didn't know you had actual pants." Intern 2 said "Yeah, I do have actual pants." Nightcore said "I told him to wear actual clothes. It was a priority." Intern 2 nodded and they all finally noticed that Dubstep wasn't there.

* * *

Intern 2: "I wonder where Dubstep is. He wouldn't leave a concert. Even if it didn't have any lights and was just a guitar solo. Something must be horribly wrong."

Nightcore: "I KNOW Dubstep. He would NEVER leave a concert, unless it played Daughtry. I think he's not over Techno. She has a boyfriend, who I know from talking to her yesterday is just to get Dubstep. I think he thought he lost his chance with her and stopped ca-" *gasp*

* * *

Nightcore was running through the crowd to get to where the MyMusic staffers were. She tripped and fell into Intern 2's arms, who said "I've been looking for you." She said "No time, I think I know where Dubstep is." He asked "Where?" She said "He loves Techno and Techno's boyfriend is a cover to get him jealous. He thought that she didn't like him back and realized he had no chance with her. Containing all that information, his favorite urban legend death is the one where the guy get's hung from the tree over the car and the girl get's frightened by a banging on the hood so she tries to drive off and he ends up getting hung." He asked "What does that have to do with anything?" She said "If he loves Techno and he wants her to be happy, he won't be able to be happy with her not with him. If he actually thinks she's happy without him, he'll kill himself before even thinking." Intern 2 said "Wow you talk fast." Nightcore hugged him and said "Call Dubstep."

He texted him and said awhile later "He went home, he got bored. He also didn't see Techno and just thought that she went to a rave." They saw Techno and she said "If you see Dubstep, tell him I broke up with that lame-o guy and went home. Turns out he likes Daughtry." Nightcore said "Dubstep's at home, he didn't see you here." Techno said "Can you tell him I'm on my way there, I need to talk to him." She left and Intern 2 texted Dubstep. He said "Well, I guess that's that." Nightcore said "We just have to wait and see. If things go great, Techno and Dubstep might start dating. They live together anyways." He nodded and kissed her forehead.


	37. Chapter 27

_**A/N: Well, the Punk Slashers concert was fun. They enjoyed themselves, they danced, Techno and Dubstep left. It was a bit fun. We also learned that Metal has a SON! Can you believe it!? STORY!**_

* * *

Intern 2 was typing on his computer. Scene was in Indie's office. Techno and Dubstep were raving in their office, or maybe working, they were playing music very loud in their office. Hip Hop was playing Minecraft on his phone, Idol was posting pictures of the concert onto the company's Facebook page, and Metal was thrashing while listening to Coal Chamber. Nightcore on the other hand was under the stairs drawing. She was listening to an iPod. It was actually Intern 2's, with her favorite playlists added onto it.

He tapped her shoulder and she took out an ear-bud. He said "I want my iPod back." She said "It's mine now." He said "Fine, I hope you like being single again." She asked/exclaimed "WHAT!?" He said "Nothing." She said "No, I want to know what you said." He said "I said fine." She said "After that." He said "Nothing, I said nothing." She said "If you don't tell me, I'll burn everything you love, then burn the ashes." He asked "How can you burn ashes?" She said "You just pour gasoline all over it. Then light a match. OR just put the ashes in a fireplace with lots of wood. Let's just say it's a long process of burning." He rolled his eyes and said "Fine keep the iPod. It's not like I wanted to ignore Scene and listen to some of my favorite songs." She said "Sit then. I can just hum to myself." He sat next to her and he took the iPod back. He listened to the playlist she put on her Spotify playlist which contained:

_1) Kaleidoscope Eyes- Panic! At The Disco; 2) Sarah Smiles- Panic! At The Disco; 3) 15 Years Pursuing A Cute Boy- Hatsune Miku; 4) Clingy Boy Sticking Around For 15 Years- Vy2; 5) Harder, Better, Faster, Stronger- Daft Punk; 6) Bittersweet- Panic! At The Disco; 7) The Ballad Of Mona Lisa- Panic! At The Disco; 8) Light Em Up (My Songs Know What You Did In The Dark)- Fallout Boy; 9) I Write Sins, Not Tragedies- Panic! At The Disco; 10) The Calendar- Panic! At The Disco_

She looked at the iPod and pulled out one of his ear-buds. She said "If you were gonna just listen to my playlist, you could have asked if you could listen to the songs with me." He said "But I only listen to the first two songs and the last five songs." She said "SO you basically skip the ones that are AWESOME." He said "Technically yes." She sighed and said "You gotta listen to them though." He said "Daft Punk sound a bit weird, and I don't understand the others." She said "Well, I can translate them for you. If you want." He said "No, I'm okay." She kissed his cheek and said "I like Panic! At The Disco too you know." She put in the ear-bud and continued to draw.

Her phone rang and she answered it. "Hello? What? Yeah, I remember her. Uh huh. No. I have a job Ann. Doesn't matter. I HAVE to now? Fine, I'll do it. Sure, they'll understand. Okay, bye Ann." Intern 2 asked "Who was that?" She said "Ann, she was my manager when I was Nightcoreia. Apparently she wants me to do a comeback." He asked "From what I heard, you tried to say no and you ended up saying yes?" She nodded. He said "Well I'm happy for you." She said "I know you are. Wait until you find out the catch." He said "Well, I'm still happy for you. Either way, I will support you." She kissed him and said "I'm gonna tell Indie." She got up and walked off.

Later, they heard a scream and turned towards Indie's now-open office. They all peeked their heads in to see Indie scarf-less and glasses-less. Scene was on his lap wearing his scarf and glasses. Nightcore had a hand over her mouth. Everyone gasped and Bigfoot shrugged in the background. Indie said "This is awkward." Idol said "You said something mainstream." Indie said "Shut up Idol. I said it ironically!" Idol quickly shut up and Nightcore said "Well, if I didn't scream." Scene nodded and slowly slid onto the floor. Taking off the glasses and scarf, Scene bounced out, happier than ever. Intern 2 asked "Indie, are you and Scene dating?" Nightcore and Indie said in unison "No *censor* Sherlock!" Intern 2 shrugged and Indie said "Now, out of my office." Nightcore said "Actually Indie, I need to talk to you about something privately." Indie said "Fine." Everyone exited and Nightcore closed the door.

Indie, a few minutes later, exited his office with Nightcore. He said "Meeting everyone." They all piled into the conference room with Indie in a chair for once. The chair was right in between Idol and Scene. Nightcore stood in front of the room. She said "Um..." She pulled Intern 2 and Metal to the front of the room and stood between them. She said "As you know, I used to be Nightcoreia. My old manager Ann called and said that the old fans are raving over my music again and they want Nightcoreia to come back. She will be making a come-back, but there's a catch."

* * *

_**DUN DUN DUUUUUNNNNN! CLIFFHANGER! Don't worry, the next chapter will be ENTIRELY about what the 'catch' is. HAHAHAHAHA* coughs and hacks up blood* Sorry, don't really like to eat cactus anymore. **_


	38. Chapter 28

_**CLIFFHANGER STORY! The real story is *whispers* You understand it now? No...well... I skipped what she said, so this is everyone's reaction:**_

* * *

"YOU'RE LEAVING!?" Everyone shouted as they all looked at Nightcore. Even Intern 2 was shocked. She nodded and said "Yeah, I'm leaving for Japan. It's where all of my material is. My main costumes, my makeup, my manager, even my electronics. It's a real drag and I tried to get out of it, but I have a signed contract that says that I can say no for a certain amount of time." She looked at everyone as their faces read that they were sad. Nightcore said "That's just what happened. It'll be okay." Intern 2 didn't show much emotion during this.

* * *

Intern 2: "I never thought in my entire LIFETIME that I would get a girlfriend that I love that would move to Japan for three and a half years so a company could produce her music. I tried getting her to get out of the contract. Sadly there aren't any loopholes." *sighs* "I really don't want to see her leave. I love her a lot."

Nightcore: "I don't wanna go. I have to though. The fans need me. I tried to say no and well, Ann is saying that even though she knows I have a new life, I have to be there to release five albums. Or stay for three and a half years. Whichever comes first." *sighs, tears start falling* "I just don't want Intern 2 to see me leave. I'll be crying and I think he'll try not to cry. Now I gotta be brave and-" *Starts bawling, cameraman hands over tissue* "Thank you so much."

* * *

Techno and Dubstep were raving with Nightcore. Dubstep said "Bwamp wub wub fzz wub." Nightcore said "I'll miss you too bud." Techno said "You should go and say goodbye to everyone so you can go and pack." Nightcore said "Actually, I'm going to be here on the day right before I leave. I'd be staying at the airport over night. I'd be picked up here at six, when everyone is leaving. That way I can see everyone and say goodbye so they can see me off. I don't want everyone to think Intern 2 is the special one." They nodded and Nightcore skipped out.

She sat under the stairs and drew. She heard knocking on the stairs and looked up to see Intern 2. She scooted over and he sat next to her. She said "I know you don't like the fact that I'm leaving." He said "No, I'm a bit upset, but it's your life and you need to do what you want." She said "I'll miss you." He kissed her and said "It's not gonna be that bad. You'll be gone for awhile. In Japan. Technically you'll be twelve hours different from here, but at least we can figure something out." She said "Well, if I understand right, they might make me do concerts and I usually go to bed at three in the morning there. So I'll be able to talk to you at twelve. Other than that, we can write letters to each other. I'm not leaving for another three weeks." He said "Oh, that's a relief." She asked "Can I move in with you? I don't want to come back to a spider-infested apartment and I also don't want to move in AFTER coming back from Japan." He said "Sure, I have two extra rooms at my place. It'll be nice." She hugged him and said "Thank you."

Indie, Scene, Idol, Intern 2, and Nightcore were all left at work. Indie said "So, Nightcore will leave in three weeks. So Idol has to find a way to shut down her fan sites." Nightcore said "No, I want to keep them. That way I can give updates so everyone can know what's going on. Just because I'm going to Japan doesn't mean that I won't be an intern at MyMusic." Idol said "Yeah, it'll be another way that we can talk to her. She can post stuff and we can comment on them." Scene said "OOH! That is a GREAT idea Idol!" Indie said "I agree with Scene." Intern 2 said "It's still weird how you two are da-" Indie and Scene said in unison "Shut up Intern 2." Nightcore said "It's really sweet. It kinda sucks that Idol doesn't have a boyfriend though." Idol said "Whatever, work is my companion." She left, trying not to cry. Nightcore said "I should just shut up now." Indie said "Well, I'm gonna go home ironically." Scene said "I gotta go to my place to watch some Invader Zim! I'm so lucky I have Netflix!" They both left and Intern 2 looked at Nightcore. She kissed him and said "I love you." He smiled and said "I love you too." She left and he sighed. He grabbed his back-pack and opened a drawer from his desk. He pulled out a tiny black box and said "Later, I'll show you. Later."


	39. Chapter 29

_**I'm gonna skip ahead to AFTER the three weeks are up: Small re-cap- Nightcore and Intern 2 moved in together, Nightcore's moving to Japan, and Intern 2 wants to propose. AWWW! Here's the day Nightcore leaves. :'(**_

* * *

Everyone looked at Nightcore as they said their goodbyes. Idol cried and kept hugging her. Metal said "I wish she would stay. They grow up so fast." Scene was down-right bawling. Techno and Dubstep were hugging her over and over again as well. Hip Hop gave her his favorite Pokemon game and his old game boy. Indie was shaking Nightcore's hand, hugging was WAY too mainstream. Intern 2 just stood there, his hands in his blazer pockets. It was soon six and she went to leave. It was raining, but she didn't care. She went to climb into the car, when Intern 2 said "Wait." She looked at him as he walked up to her. She stared into his blue eyes as he said "I want to make sure you don't leave without something." He pulled out the tiny black box and said "Here."

She opened it to show a little ring with two blue diamonds on it. In the middle was a white diamond on it. She looked up at him and asked "What's this?" He touched her chin and said "I love you. My life would be incomplete without you." A tear fell down her face as he asked "When you return, will you marry me?" Everyone awed as she said "Yes." She pressed her lips onto his as her arms wrapped around his neck. She took the ring out of the box and put it into her pocket. She said "I love you Intern 2." He kissed her and said "I'll miss you." She got into the car and closed the door. It drove up as they all stood outside in the rain. Intern 2 smiled and said "I'll see you soon my love." He walked into the office, everyone else following. Metal said "Wow Intern 2. You proposed to her." Everyone started to talk at once, overwhelming the others from what they were saying.

After awhile, and getting back to work, Intern 2's cell phone went off. Everyone soon were circling him as he answered. "Hello? What do you mean outside? Fine, I'll check it out. Bye Nightcore. Why not bye? Okay, I'll take your word on it." He hung up and saw everyone around him. He said "Outside." They all nodded and he got up, everyone following. Intern 2 went out the door and they all saw Nightcore standing there. She said "You guys actually thought I was gonna leave. You guys know that I wouldn't leave the best job ever." Indie said "Well, we're going inside. Come on Nightcore. Welcome to MyMusic."

After they were inside. Indie said "This calls for a celebration." Idol asked "What time should I say it starts?" Indie said "Three seconds." He looked at his watch as the seconds counted down. Indie said "Culkin." Everyone now in the room cheered. A banner read 'Thanks for staying Nightcore' Everyone danced and cheered. Nightcore kept talking to the others while Intern 2 sat at his desk. Nightcore soon walked up to him and took out the ring. She sat on him and said "I believe you're supposed to put that on me." He looked at her and took the ring. He asked "What do you say?" She said "Please, I'll marry you." He put the ring on her finger and said "That works too." He kissed her and she said "I wanna dance with you." He smiled and said "Well, let's go dance." As if right on cue, a slow-like song started to play and she wrapped her arms around his neck. She looked at him and said "I love you." He kissed her nose and said "That's why I proposed to you." She smiled and layed her head on him as they swayed.

After the party ended, also around seven, everyone packed up to leave. Intern 2 and Nightcore kept talking while Indie, Idol, Hip Hop, Scene, Techno, and Dubstep left. Metal said "Hey! Lovebirds! It's time to go home." Nightcore and Intern 2 went to leave, when Nightcore said "Sorry Metal, I just want to talk to Intern 2." Metal said "You can do that at home. Now good night!" He left and Intern 2 said "He's cheery." She kissed him and said "Well, he's right. We should go home and talk." He said "Or, maybe not talk." She smiled and kissed him. She said "Intern 2. I have trained you well." She kissed him and walked out the door. He smiled and said "That's my girl."

* * *

_**Yes, she STAYED! HAHAHA! That was EPIC how he proposed to her as she was about to leave. AWWW! *Heart* So the UPDATE chapter is next! Damn, 40 chapters? That's almost a hundred. Review, Favorite, Follow, and I know what you're gonna as-  
**_

_**'Where the F*ck have you been?'**_

_**Sorry, I was dong stuff. Like taking my mom to the airport, and doing summer stuff. I also kept being kicked off of the computer. He he. **_

_**Hugz,**_

_**Tomboygirlygirl14 :D**_


	40. Update 8

**_The 8th update. Hello once again. As if you may have noticed, the MyMusic staffers are now using their fan-pages. FINALLY! They've been MIA for a LONG time. Also, I FINALLY UPDATED THE STORY! I know I suck. _**

* * *

**_Questions:_**

**_1) What's gonna happen to Techno and Dubstep?_**

**_2) Will there be any DRAMA between Rayna and Nightcore?_**

**_3) Will Sindie break?_**

**_4) What'll happen to Nightern 2?_**

**_5) DO you LIKE the fact that Intern 2 and Nightcore are engaged?_**

* * *

**_This was pretty short. Sorry. I'm gonna go watch some YouTube. I'm starting to watch 'Cry Plays: Rule Of Roses'. I'm on the second episode. EESH! LATER PEEPZ!_**

**_Hugz,_**

**_Tomboygirlygirl14 :D_**


	41. Chapter 30

Intern 2 was standing in front of the interns desk with Nightcore, as expected, they were making out. Metal walked in and said "Get a room." They ignored him, like a good couple should. Metal decided that they wouldn't bother, so he went to his desk. Nightcore broke their kiss and Intern 2 asked "What's wrong?" She said "Nothing." He held her close and asked "No, what's wrong?" She said "Nothing's wrong. I'm just thinking." She walked to her office, hurtfulness filled her face.

* * *

Intern 2: "I'm worried about Nightcore, she's never acted so...distant before. I'm kinda worried that she's cheating on me or something might be wrong that she isn't telling me. I'm just worried about her."

* * *

Intern 2 was working, Scene was staring at him. She asked "What's wrong Intern 2?" He looked at her and said "It's Nightcore, I'm worried about her." She said "Oh." She shrugged and said "It's probably nothing to worry about." He looked at the small brunette and asked "Okay, what's wrong with you?" She said "It's Indie, he's being so...Indie." He asked "Well, he's Indie, what's wrong with that?" She sighed "He's saying how I'm so confused. That I'm not 'hipster' enough for him. He's being so mean to me." He said "Then break up with him. If he can't be nice to you, you shouldn't be with him. You deserve better." She said "You're right Intern 2." She got up and walked towards Indie's office.

After a minute, Scene entered the office. There was yelling, screaming, crying, and a lot of 'Why?'s. Scene ran out of the office, crying. Indie was following. Idol followed too. Techno walked out of her office and asked "What was that?" Intern 2 said "I think Scene caught Indie and Idol and broke up with him." Techno started to say something, but then said "Well, that's scary. To see someone you love kissing another person. Luckily I hope Dubstep doesn't do that. He's too Dubstep to know that cheating is not PLUR." She re-entered her office. Intern 2 continued to work.

After twenty minutes, Scene sat back in her chair. Intern 2 looked at her and she said "Well, back to being myself." She started crying, because it was 2:00 pm. But, she didn't stop. He said "Scene, it's alright." He ended up hugging her to calm her down. He then said "You know Scene, you're like a little sister to me." She asked "I am?" He nodded and hugged her again. He released his hug and said "Hopefully, Indie will find out his errors." She nodded and said "Until then, I'm not dating him." He sighed and went back to work.

Near the end of work, Indie went to leave with his fix-gear, and he looked at Scene. He continued out, as if staring at Scene was normal for him. After awhile, Idol, Hip Hop, Techno, and Dubstep left. Scene left, saying goodbye to Intern 2. Metal looked at Intern 2, who was alone. He asked "Where's Nightcore?" Intern 2 shrugged and said "She's been very distant from me. I'm worried." Metal exclaimed "But you two were making out when I got here!" Intern 2 nodded and sighed "I know., I'm kinda worried, she's not usually like this." Metal put a hand on the intern's shoulder and said "If she's cheating on you or something, just ask her. If she denies it with stuttering or dodges the question, then you need to meddle." Intern 2 nodded and said "You have a good time Metal." Metal left, leaving Intern 2 alone.

After a couple of minutes, Nightcore left her office wearing a black hoodie. Intern 2 asked "What's with the hoodie?" She said "Nothing." He looked at her face to see smudged eyeliner. He asked "Sweetie, what's wrong?" She shook her head, tears falling down her face. He hugged her as she started to cry. He asked "Are you okay, I'm worried, what's wrong?" She pulled away and looked at the ground. She didn't say anything. He looked at her and she looked up. She closed her eyes, and didn't open them. He took a step forward. She fell onto the floor. Scared, he fell to her side. He had tears falling down his face. He lifted her up, seeing the blood drops from her jacket sleeves.


	42. Chapter 31

Scene, Nightcore, and Intern 2 didn't arrive to work the next day. Metal knew that Scene wouldn't want to see Indie, but Intern 2 and Nightcore? He was worried. He texted Intern 2, no answer. He texted Nightcore, who only replied 'It's Intern 2, my phone's off.' He texted back 'Where are you?' No reply. Idol, Hip Hop, Techno, and Dubstep came, two hours later, Indie. Indie looked around and asked "Where's the interns?" Idol checked all of the social-media pages. She said "Scene's still upset about the whole Indie thing, but nothing on Nightcore OR Intern 2." Hip Hop said "Intern 2 has been worrying over Nightcore for a bit."

Dubstep and Techno looked at each other and backed into their office. Metal asked "Dubstep, J-Pop, do you know anything?" Techno looked at Dubstep, who nodded. Techno said "Well, Nightcore's been going through family troubles. Not with her brother or her mom, just past problems. Far past problems." Metal asked "What kind?" Dubstep started wubbing and dubbing, and Techno started talking to him in Japanese. Everyone stared at them as they entered their office. Metal said "Well, we got to figure out-" He looked at the floor and asked "Is that blood?" They all looked at the floor in front of the interns desk. Indie said "I believe so."

Techno walked out of her office and exclaimed "It's gone!" Metal asked "What's gone?" She said "My black ravers hoodie, it has these small hooks on it to hold glowsticks. Kinda like Velcro, but it sticks onto plastic." Dubstep yelled "BMM WUB!" Techno looked in and said "Seems like Dubstep's giant bag of glitter's gone too." Metal looked at his desk and said "Nothing's missing here." Idol said "Nothing from my desk's gone." Hip Hop said "My gun's missing, but the bullets are all here." He looked again and said "Well, most of them. My gun's still loaded." Indie looked into his office and said "My depressed scarf is gone." They all looked at him and he said "I use it for ironic reasons." They looked through the interns desk. Hip Hop said "Scene's Nom Nom's are gone. Also Intern 2's stapler." Idol and Metal checked their desks again. Idol screamed and exclaimed "My favorite duckies! They're gone!" Metal yelled "My Gorgol CD! Gone!" They all realized that they all had their favorite things gone.

After awhile, Techno said "Well, Nightcore's got nothing in her desk. It's like she disappeared." Scene walked in, she was shaking. Metal asked "Are you okay?" She shook her head and said "Intern 2 told me to get you guys." Indie asked "Why? What's wrong?" She said "It's Nightcore. She tried to..." She started crying and Indie hugged her tight. He asked "Scene?" She looked up at the calm hipster. He asked "What's wrong?" She was still shaking. She grabbed his hand and made little slashing movements on his arm. She continued "She tried to...commit suicide." They all jaw-dropped. She shook and said "She's not waking up. She's in the hospital. She would have died if he didn't notice the blood from Techno's jacket sleeves." She continued. "She had a small bag of glitter, two rubber duckies, a loaded gun, Intern 2's stapler, my Nom Nom's, A Gorgol CD, and Indie's ironic depression scarf." They all looked at each other and back at the shaking intern.

Metal asked "So, she tried to kill herself using our things?" She said "Well, each thing can be used for suicidal reasons, glitter and duckies can choke you, a stapler can make you have internal bleeding, you can also choke on Nom Nom's, A CD can cut you, a gun can be fired at you to kill you, and you can choke yourself with a scarf." They all nodded and Indie said "Well, to the hospital." Metal asked "Who's gonna stay here to keep the cameramen busy?" Indie said "Easy. Who doesn't want to see a suicidal?" Idol, Metal, and Techno stayed where they were, Dubstep and Hip Hop walked forward. Indie said "It's settled, Techno, Metal and Idol stay."

After awhile, Techno, Idol, and Metal decided to talk to each other. Metal asked "So, what are you guys like?" Idol said "I'm really just a social media person. All for the mainstream. You wanna know the truth, I know I can't sing." Techno asked "Really?" She nodded and said "I just was trying to see if you guy's would just tell me." Metal said "I'm actually a nice person when you get to know me. The aggressive thing is just an act." He didn't have his growl anymore. Techno said "I'm actually Indonesian, I just grew up in Japan. That's why I consider myself Japanese." Idol said "Wow, we all have things about ourselves that nobody knows." Techno nodded and said "It's true." Metal asked "Remember when Idol was called a poser because she doesn't like Daughtry?" They nodded and Idol said "Yeah, I mean who knew that hating Daughtry was a big offense to the pop culture." Metal said "The first time I heard Daughtry, hated it immediately, plus he sounds more country than pop."

They all nodded, then started laughing. Idol said "You know, we all have something in common: Daughtry." They nodded and Techno said "Also we all like Nightcore." Metal said "We also know Intern 2 smells" Techno said "We also have a lot of differences, like Dubstep, , and I are ravers, Idol is mainstream, Metal's a father and husband, Scene is a hyperactive child, Hip Hop's a nerd underneath a Gangster, Indie's a hipster, and Intern 2 is a mixed-up guy." Metal said "It's kinda weird how Intern 2 hasn't found a style to fit him. He's more of a classical guy, but he also is into AC/DC." Idol said "Yeah, from re-watching Season 1, he hates Daughtry. But he's also really fond of Flowcharts and ties. Literally, without Nightcore, he could be married to Flowcharts."

They nodded and Techno said "It's also weird how with all the stuff we give him, he doesn't cry. Not at all." Metal said "Now that I think about it, he's always putting up with out crap." Idol said "Wow, I realized that in between Indie slaving him, me getting on him for how he didn't choose me, you kissing him, Techno saying he smelled, same with Dubstep, Hip Hop using him for therapy, and shooting him, and Scene's constant annoying him, he's never done anything to us." Metal said "Wow, I guess we should cut him some slack." Idol and Techno nodded, their guilty looks showed a bit of grief.


	43. Chapter 32

_**CONTINUED FROM LAST CHAPTER!**_

* * *

Metal, Idol and Techno were still talking. Scene and Dubstep walked in. Techno hugged Dubstep, who was talking in dubstep, like usual. Techno sighed out of relief. Metal asked "What did he say?" Techno said "Oh, Nightcore's fine. She's just...what was it again?" Dubstep sighed and said "Bmm wub wub zmm pmm bwamp." Techno said "Oh yeah, she's just really depressed and confused." Metal said "Yikes, that sucks." Idol said "Poor Nightcore." Scene said "Well, she's fine. It's Intern 2 that's a complete wreck. He keeps pacing back and forth. Hasn't slept or eaten at all." Metal said "Yeesh. That kid needs to watch out for himself." Scene said "Well, he's only focused on Nightcore right now." Indie walked in and said "Finally, Hip Hop really should have his name changed." They all nodded, and Hip Hop walked in.

After awhile, they started talking about Intern 2. Scene sighed. "I really hope Intern 2 is alright. Nightcore is the only thing he has. If she goes, he goes too." Metal added "And so does his sanity." They all agreed, Idol said "I'm actually worried, from what I've heard, Intern 2 is killing himself slowly for Nightcore." Indie said "He smells worse than he normally does." Techno was talking to Dubstep. They all stared at them, so Techno said "Dubstep says that Nightcore's actually worried about Intern 2. She wants to tell him that it's okay, but he won't hear it." Metal's phone went off. Metal looked at it and checked his text messages. He said "Nightcore was finally allowed to text. Seems that she wants to talk to me. Alone. Look, I'm gonna go." He got up and left the little group.

After an hour, Idol got a text. She looked at it and said "It's Nightcore, she wants to talk to me. She also wants Techno and Scene to come too." They left, leaving Indie, Dubstep, and Hip Hop. Indie said "So." Hip Hop said "This is awkward. None of us are alike." Dubstep shrugged and went into his office. Indie said "Well, later Hip Hop." He got up and went to his office. Hip Hop shrugged and went to his desk. Hip Hop got a text and went to leave. He shouted "Intern 2 texted! I gotta go!" He left, since nobody was gonna stop him.

Dubstep was texting Techno, he was making sure they were alright. She texted him 'We're fine. Just got 2 hospital. Intern 2 is weird though.' He texted 'Yeah, it's scary.' He could text in English, but that's when they were alone. If it was on Facebook it was in Dubstep. It's a cover, since he's Dubstep. She texted back 'Well, you're right, Nightcore is perfectly fine. It's just Intern 2 that's a wreck. Yikes. Dubby, I'm scared.' He smiled, Dubby was his nickname she made up. It's kinda binding. He replied 'Yeah, he needs to chill. Be PLUR. Nightcore's trying to get him to relax, but he won't listen to her.' She replied 'He does need to be PLUR, but it's kinda hard for him. He keeps saying that she's scaring him. I know what's wrong with her, but I'm not allowed to tell him.' He texted back 'Yeah, it's a bit scary for a guy to see his girlfriend, or fiance', try to kill themselves. It's like they're not wanting to be with them.'

They continued texting back and forth, then the front doors opened. Dubstep looked out of his office to see Scene, Metal, Idol, Techno, and Hip Hop. Scene said "Hi Dubstep!" He waved and everyone started boasting about Intern 2 and how it's a shame how he's all mopey when Nightcore, in reality, is perfectly fine. Techno kept talking about how Nightcore's really scared of Intern 2, mostly because he's all 'weirding her out'. Scene kept talking about how Intern 2 was scared of Nightcore. And EVERYONE was listening back and forth. Soon everyone was confused.

Finally, just to get everyone to shut up, Indie yelled "SHUT UP INTERN 2!" Idol said "Hey Indie, I don't think you've noticed, but Intern 2 isn't here." Indie said "I know. I just wanted you to shut up." Idol said "Whatever. Hipster." Indie shrugged and said "Well, it's near the end of work, so you guys should go home." He grabbed his fix-gear and went to leave, Scene following. Apparently, they made up. Techno and Dubstep left too. Soon, only Idol and Metal were left. Metal said "So. Idol. We never talk." Idol said "Yeah. So...how's the family." Metal said "It's good. Baby's fine, Tina's happy. Rayna's freaking out over Neill. I still don't know what it is." Idol said "Neill is a guy in the band One Direction. It's the new British band." He said "Well, I'm leaving. Bye Idol." Idol sighed and said after he left "Well, hopefully Nightcore and Intern 2 are okay. I just hope Nightcore doesn't go through with her plan." She grabbed her purse and left.


	44. Chapter 33

After a week or two, Nightcore returned. Everyone was happy, but Intern 2 didn't show up at all. Nightcore seemed a bit sad though. She kept muttering to herself about Intern 2 going on and on with a weird pattern from no eating and no rest to over-eating and extreme sleep. Everyone seemed concerned. Nightcore kept checking her phone. She seemed scared. Scene said "Night, you shouldn't obsess. He's just really confused right now." Nightcore nodded and said "This isn't like him. Every time I was gonna leave, he didn't act like this. Now, it's scaring me." Idol said "It's because he knew you were gonna be safe. You tried to kill yourself. He thought you weren't gonna live." She said "Yeah, it was my fault. I shouldn't have done that." They nodded and Nightcore said "I should text him. I'm really worried." She texted him. No reply. At all. She texted again. She soon called. No answer. She started to shake. She soon ran out of MyMusic.

* * *

_**Nightcore's POV**_

I ran. I could have driven, but cars weren't fast enough. I ran Harder, and faster, I knew I was getting better, and stronger. Lol, Daft Punk on the brain. Either way, I didn't care. I knew something was wrong. It was raining terribly, so I was soaking wet by the time I stopped to catch my breath. I got a call, it was Idol. I answered "Yeah?" She said "Yeesh, you okay?" I said "I was running." She said "Okay. We're worried." I sighed "Idol, I'm fine. I just need to see what Intern 2 is doing. I'm really concerned." She encouraged me that he might be alright. I didn't listen. I soon hung up, I think she was still talking. I continued to run, I must be crazy I know. I soon couldn't run without falling over every ten feet. I soon was able to run again, still falling. I didn't care. It was Intern 2. It was Melvin. It was the one person who I cared about more than myself.

I finally got to our house, I felt so light-headed that the lighting literally backed around the edges a bit. Stupid shading. I almost couldn't unlock the door. Intern 2 was on the couch. He was awake. He asked "Are you okay?" I couldn't respond. I saw things in still motion. I saw him get up and grab me. I only saw darkness after that. I might have passed out from the lack of oxygen. I don't really remember much, just tat I was afraid of Intern 2 not breathing when I got home to even think about my own breathing and heart rate.

I opened my eyes to see Intern 2's face near mine. He looked scared. It also looked like he had been crying. He asked "Are you okay?" I went to speak, but I couldn't. Nothing was in my mouth or throat. I just shrugged. I didn't know what to say, even if I COULD say it. I sat up, I was on the couch. I was still in my wet clothes, but I was covered in a blanket. My hair was also pretty dry. He hugged me and said "Don't do that again. You scared me. I thought you were gonna die." I let the tears run down my face. I deserved it. He looked at my face and kissed my forehead. I was shivering, maybe I was getting sick or something. He asked "Are you cold?" I nodded, it was freezing in here. He picked me up and said "Don't worry, my bed is warm." I cuddled up next to him. He was pretty warm. I whispered "Sweetie?" He looked down at me and I said "Maybe I could put on some pajamas and get a glass of water." He said "Oh. Yeah."

I finally got out of my wet clothes, which were cold and damp. Ick. I also got a glass of water. I didn't care if it was lukewarm or cold, it was good. I was put in his bed, where I fell asleep instantly. I wasn't tired, I just wanted to be in a warm, soft bed. I also just wanted to be near someone. I had been distant towards Intern 2, sorry...Melvin, that I haven't even thought about it at all. I was still shivering, and I realized that I was alone. I literally didn't sleep for two minutes, and I'm all alone. I felt tears run down my face onto the pillow. I didn't need any satisfaction. I just needed to have someone close to me. I closed my eyes and cried softly. I didn't want him to hear me cry. He already suspects that somethings wrong. I just don't want him to worry too much. That's how Mike and I split. He was worried about me getting hurt, and I was worried about him cheating on me. We broke up because of it.

I might have dozed off, because I woke up to Intern 2 moving my hair from my face. He kissed me and whispered "Good morning." I looked up, I was still tired and I didn't want to get out of bed. I closed my eyes and exclaimed "Sleep!" He picked me up and said "It's not even morning you know." I said "Then let me sleep!" He said "No, you already slept. Now I nanny you." I said "But I don't want a Manny. I want to sleep." He said "Okay, I guess you won't get any doughnuts." I was wide awake. "Did you say...doughnuts?" He kissed me and said "You don't need to sleep." I sighed and said "That sucks, first I pass out, then there's no doughnuts. Shame."

I kissed him back and held him tight. I wanted to just sit there for a long time, but he wasn't gonna deal with it for that long. Except he sat on his bed and held me closer. I closed my eyes, I wanted that. I looked at him as his lips pressed onto mine another time. I said "I love you." He kissed me a third time and said "I love you too." I layed on him and he layed back. I asked "Are you exhausted?" He shook his head and said "I just want to relax for a minute." I layed next to him, and I think I fell asleep for yet, another time.


	45. Epilog

_**Hello, this is my final chapter. :'(**_

_**I'm sorry. You have been a great reader. All of you. You guys are great.**_

_**The thing is, I can't figure out what to write anymore. I've got an over-worked over-drilled hunk of over-worked and over-drilled. Yeah. I made a Full House reference. BIG WHOOP! **_

_**So, this is the ending plot to the story. There will not be a sequel, sorry.**_

_**EPILOG PLOT: **_

_**Intern 2 and Nightcore get married, Scene and Indie date again, Techno and Dubstep get engaged, Hip Hop and his girlfriend break up, Idol and Hip Hop start to date, Rayna graduates High School and goes to college.**_

_**After that, the staff reunites, with Intern 2 and Nightcore saying they have a daughter and another one on the way, Scene and Indie have a son, Techno and Dubstep are big DJ's, Hip Hop and Idol are adopting, Metal and Tina have a great son, and Rayna is dating a college graduate, like herself.**_

_**THEY NEVER SEE EACH OTHER AGAIN. As a group. Like they would run into each other from time-to-time. **_

_**Yeah...so...um...have you read my one-shots?**_

* * *

_**This is Tomboygirlygirl14, and this is the end of MyMusic: Nightcore.**_

_**Now, you can cry, eat Ice Creme, and try to move on.**_

_**A lot of unanswered questions, yes, BUT this is why I added the epilog plot.**_

_**Hugz,**_

_**Tomboygirlygirl14 :') [Trying to put a brave face on.]**_


	46. Reunion: FINAL CHAPTER!

_**Thanks to Max, I am making one FINAL chapter. It's the reunion. You guys need a bit of a ending. Like...a finale. **_

_**SO...they come back together after four years of not going back to MyMusic.**_

* * *

A man wearing a scarf and his dark-haired emo-type wife walked into a white and purple building. The woman said "Oh Jeb, I remember when we used to be Indie and Scene." Jeb nodded and said "Maybe we should stick to that. Just for the reunion." She smiled and hugged him. She said "Thank you Indie." He said "No problem Scene." A black man and a blonde walked in and said "Wow, this place is different." Indie said "Idol, Hip Hop!" Hip Hop and Idol hugged Indie. An Asian woman and a ginger man walked in. Indie said "Cool, Techno and Dubstep came too." A metal-head walked in and said "METAL IS BACK!" They all hugged and Scene asked "Where's Intern 2 and Nightcore?"

A light-browned haired man walked in and said "Ah! It's great to see the old place." A girl with [whoops!] hair and a young face walked in and said "I missed being an intern." Everyone looked at them and they waved. Scene ran up and hugged the man and said "INTERN 2!" She started jumping up and down, squealing. Indie said "Okay, I guess we can talk to each other or something. I don't know what a reunion does." Everyone shrugged and Idol said "They usually just chat over wine or something." Nightcore said "Oh, I don't drink." Intern 2 hugged her and they all shrugged.

Scene kept talking about how she and Indie went through all the hardships and are now married. Techno and Dubstep talked about their new DJ records. Idol and Hip Hop talked about how they were gonna adopt some kids. Metal talked about how successful Rayna was a college graduate. Indie was being ironic. And Intern 2 and Nightcore just talked about their daughter, Katie, and how they were awaiting for another. So, just small talk. Everyone hung out and re-watched their old episodes.

Everyone ended the day with leaving the way they did as usual, with Indie leaving firs and Intern 2 and Nightcore leaving last.

* * *

_**So, this was heartbreaking. Not only did I forget Nightcore's hair color, but everyone moved on! :'( **_

_**WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON!?**_

_**So...that's it. They have new lives. It'll never be the same...WHY!? WHY!**_


End file.
